


Numeri

by Commander_Owl



Series: O Święci Patroni... [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Gangsters, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl





	1. Kim Jest Ta, Co Się Wyłania Z Pustyni

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie do końca wiedziała, czego dokładnie oczekiwała wstępując do Świętych. Jasne, w teorii zdawała sobie sprawę, że są największym i najbardziej zajebistym gangiem ulicznym na świecie, jednak dopiero po staniu się ich częścią zrozumiała, co to tak naprawdę oznaczało. Z jednej strony, jako szczęśliwi posiadacze prywatnego klubu nocnego mogli w zasadzie ot tak urządzać nieziemskie imprezy, mieli też dostęp do najlepszych dragów w stanie i tyle alkoholu, ile tylko sobie potrafili wyobrazić, z drugiej zaś, cóż… Bycie jednym z nich wiązało się z pewnymi konsekwencjami. I nie chodziło tutaj nawet o takie drobiazgi jak rany postrzałowe czy perspektywa spędzenia paru lat w zakładzie penitencjarnym, phi, kto by zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy? Osobowość ich legendarnego przywódcy była o wiele bardziej rzeczywistym problemem, bowiem dotykała ich na każdym niemalże kroku.

W pierwszej kolejności należało zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż co jakiś czas zarządzał, by wszyscy jego podwładni (za wyjątkiem poruczników i podporuczników) ubierali się tematycznie. Dziwki i Alfonci, Lata 80, Striptizerki – w zasadzie przerabiali wszystkie schematy marnych balang kostiumowych. Nie, żeby bardzo jej to przeszkadzało, w końcu to tylko łachy (w których, nawiasem mówiąc, prezentowała się całkiem seksownie), jednak paradowanie po Steelport w stroju S&M było już pewną, co tu dużo mówić, przesadą. Drugim problemem związanym z Bossem było jego marne oko. W zasadzie przy każdej większej strzelaninie dostanie kulki od niego było tak samo prawdopodobne, co oberwanie od przeciwnika. Jedynym sposobem, by się przed podobnym fatum uchronić, było nie wchodzić mu na muszkę i szybko reagować na dźwięk wystrzeliwanej rakiety. Naturalnie było to trudne podczas bitwy, tym niemniej inne środki zaradcze zwyczajnie nie istniały i należało się z tym smutnym stanem rzeczy pogodzić. Nie, żeby w innych okolicznościach Szef nie stanowił dla swych podwładnych zagrożenia – jego sposób prowadzenia pojazdów sprawiał, że śmierć mogła czyhać na dowolnym skrzyżowaniu w całym mieście.

Jak na przykład w tym przypadku.

Generalnie było tak: ot po prostu szła sobie, rozmyślając o prywatnych sprawach dotyczących zakupów odzieżowych w Planecie Świętych oraz obejrzeniu powtórki ostatniego odcinka ulubionego serialu, gdy nagle, nie stąd ni zowąd, pojawiło się pomalowane na wściekle fioletowy kolor auto i o mało jej nie roztarło na miazgę. Na szczęście udało jej się w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć i potoczyć na trawnik, dzięki czemu uniknęła poważniejszych obrażeń, jednak i tak serce miała w przełyku.

– Mama przeprasza! – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych wypadł zza kierownicy i pomógł jej wstać: – Nic ci nie jest?

– Nie… – Na chwilę obecną była w takim szoku, że pewnie nie zwróciłaby uwagi nawet na brak kończyny: – Chyba…

– To cudownie. – Niemalże zawsze towarzyszący ich wodzowi Kowboj zachęcająco otworzył drzwi: – Jedziesz z nami.

Wprawdzie głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiadał jej, że pożałuje posadzenia swego tyłka w tym aucie, ale też z drugiej strony, niespecjalnie miała wybór – byli w końcu jej zwierzchnikami i niejako jej obowiązkiem było wykonywanie ich poleceń. Tym niemniej, wyruszenie z nimi w podróż (jakikolwiek by nie był jej cel) oznaczało, że przynajmniej kilka minut spędzi w dwuśladzie prowadzonym przez Bossa, co z jakiegoś powodu nie napawało jej optymizmem. Całkowicie słusznie zresztą. Nie zdołali nawet przejechać jednego skrzyżowania, a już im się udało zepchnąć na pobocze dwa samochody, wystrzelić jednego motocyklistę w kosmos oraz rozjechać dwóch policjantów. Jakim cudem ich samochód jeszcze trzymał się kupy, pozostawało dla niej tajemnicą, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolała nie zgłębiać tego tematu – a nuż dowiedziałaby się czegoś, co zepsułoby jej mózg dokumentnie.

– Jeeebieeemieeetooo… – powtarzał monotonnym tonem Major: – Jeeebieeemieeetooo…

– Słucham? – spytała, odruchowo zapinając pasy.

– Nie przejmuj się, to jego mantra podróżnicza. – Kierownik z niezmąconym spokojem staranował wóz transmisyjny: – Dzięki temu nie wrzeszczy na mnie jak prowadzę.

– Aha… – Nie była pewna, czy aby na pewno to rozumie, ale widocznie nie musiała: – A gdzie tak w ogóle jedziemy?

– Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem naszego informatora, ludzie w przebraniu maskotek zamierzają skaptować kolejnych wyznawców przy „Udawajmy”. – Przywódca Świętych uśmiechnął się paskudnie: – Więc skopiemy im ich włochate dupska.

I w tym momencie nie bardzo wiedziała, co było największym błędem jej życia – wstąpienie do tego konkretnego gangu, czy przyjechanie do Steelport.

Prawdopodobnie oba.

 


	2. Convoy Decoy

Oleg musiał przyznać, że zadawanie się ze Świętymi było o wiele ciekawszym doświadczeniem, niż to początkowo zakładał. Owszem, byli mu potrzebni do wzięcia odwetu na Lorenie oraz zniszczenia Syndykatu, jednakże nie podejrzewał, że rzeczywiście tych popaprańców polubi. Ba, w pierwszej chwili wziął ich za kompletnych idiotów, ale chyba nikt nie miałby mu tego za złe – nie, kiedy osobami ratującymi go z więzienia/laboratorium byli dwaj goście w ciuszkach sado-maso, lasencja wyglądająca jak milion dolców w obcisłych leginsach oraz gościu, który wydawał się być dosłownie przerażony widokiem cudzego penisa. Na szczęście czas pokazał, że w tym przypadku pozory zdecydowanie były mylące. Tak Szef, jak i jego wierny przyboczny okazali się być prawdziwymi specjalistami i, mimo swych zakręconych pomysłów, naprawdę wiedzieli, co robią. Shaundi, nawet jeśli sporo czasu poświęcała pielęgnacji paznokci, zaskakująco twardo stąpała po ziemi, zaś Pierce…

– Szach. – Po dłuższej chwili namysłu Washington przesunął swojego gońca, ujawniając tym samym lukę w obronie dawnego agenta KGB.

Kirrlov zmarszczył brwi i uważnie przyjrzał się planszy. Może i Porucznik miewał chwile kompletnego nieogarnięcia (zwłaszcza, kiedy zadawał się z Zimosem), ale zdecydowanie nie był głupi, co to, to nie. Wbrew tworzonym przez jego dość rozrywkowy styl życia pozorom, gość nieźle główkował i przy odpowiedniej motywacji udowadniał, że jest całkiem dobrym strategiem. Na nieszczęście Olega, który właśnie sobie uświadomił, że wygranie tej partyjki wcale nie będzie takie proste…

Nagły – i, nawiasem mówiąc, koszmarny – sygnał telefonu wyrwał go z zamyślenia, jednak towarzyszący mu Święty nie przejął się ani trochę. Jak automat sięgnął po leżącą na kanapie komórkę i bez wahania odebrał połączenie, nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz celem ustalenia tożsamości osoby dzwoniącej. W gruncie rzeczy był tak pochłonięty grą, że prawdopodobnie było mu absolutnie wszystko jedno z kim rozmawia.

– Co? A tak, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. – Pierce przez chwilę analizował układ pionków, po czym wreszcie wykonał kolejny ruch.

Rosjanin uniósł jedną brew, jednak na wszelki wypadek nic nie powiedział. Głęboko wierzył w wielozadaniowość Washingtona, jednak nie podejrzewał, by była to najlepsza chwila na testowanie jej.

– Aha. No dokładnie. – Piosenkarz ruchem głowy zachęcił go do kontynuowania gry.

– Szach. – Dawny szpieg uśmiechnął się do niego z przekąsem.

– W porządku. – Porucznik zmarszczył nos, starając się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji: – Zajmę się tym.

Piosenkarz jednym posunięciem zdołał zażegnać kryzys, wprawiając Kirrlova w pewne niezadowolenie – miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wykorzystać chwilową dekoncentrację przeciwnika na swoją korzyść, jednak ów plan się nie powiódł. Cóż, będzie musiał pokonać go bez uciekania się do podobnych chwytów.

– Jasne, do zobaczenia. – Celebryta wdusił czerwoną słuchawkę i nonszalancko rzucił smartphone'a na siedzenie obok siebie.

– Kto dzwonił? – spytał Oleg, wykonując kolejny ruch.

– Hm?

– Z kim rozmawiałeś?

– A! – Pierce zrobił minę, jakby dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że odbył jakikolwiek dialog: – Z Szefem.

– Czego chciał?

– Hę? – Washington obrzucił go mocno zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem: – A wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia?

– Czy kiedykolwiek konsultowałeś się z lekarzem specjalistą na temat swoich zaburzeń koncentracji?

– Yhm. Tak, jasne, że tak. – Porucznik ponownie sięgnął w stronę planszy: – Szach.

† † †

– Czyż nie są piękne? – Boss popatrzył na stojące w szeregu, wypolerowane na wysoki połysk maszyny należące do STAG-u: – I będziemy nimi latać!

– … Jakie, my? – Kowboj popatrzył na niego z pewnym zdumieniem, starając się sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to niby zgodził się puścić tego wariata samopas.

– No… Nie chcę cię martwić, ale będzie szybciej, jeśli się rozdzielimy. – Kierownik lekko przekrzywił głowę: – Ja wiem, że Oleg to maszyna do zabijania, ale on też nie da rady robić dywersji w parku zbyt długo. A wiesz, że musimy osłaniać ten konwój tak, jakby był naszym własnym dzidziusiem. Takim wiesz, ze pieluszką, smoczkiem i całą resztą.

Major przeklął w duchu. Oczywiście, że to było najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie (choć dziwnym się wydawało, że powstało w umyśle tego konkretnego człowieka), jednak ani trochę mu się ono nie podobało. Niby od zawsze jego funkcja ochroniarza była dosyć umowna, bowiem Przywódca Świętych doskonale sobie potrafił poradzić bez niczyjej pomocy, zwłaszcza jeśli w swej bezmyślności los ofiarował mu RPG-a, jednakże raz na jakiś czas w jego opiekunie budził się pewien bunt przeciwko puszczaniu go gdziekolwiek samopas. Nie chodziło o to, że wątpił w możliwości swego lubego, ale… Raz mało brakowało, a by go przez coś takiego stracił.

_Gwiżdżąc wesolutko, wyszedł ze sklepu, dumnie dzierżąc w objęciach papierową torbę ze sprawunkami, po czym wsiadł do zaparkowanego perfekcyjnie auta. Wprawdzie jako bodyguard nie powinien odstępować swego podopiecznego nawet na krok, ale już na bardzo wczesnym etapie ich znajomości obaj z Szefem zgodzili się co do tego, iż jest to tytuł wysoce symboliczny, którego celem było usprawiedliwienie obecności Kowboja w okolicach gangu. Nie chodziło o to, że nie był przestępcą – jako wolnemu duchowi nie raz i nie dwa było mu nie po drodze z literą prawa – po prostu nie miał zapału do brania udziału w szeroko rozumianych przedsięwzięciach grupowych. Cokolwiek zamierzał zrobić, chciał być oddany jedynie Bossowi i wyłącznie dla niego zamierzał nadstawiać karku. Tym niemniej, aby uspokoić co bardziej nerwowych członków gangu, zgodził się przyjąć swą obecną „posadę” osobistego ochroniarza, tym samym zyskując tak przez siebie wielbiony spokój._

_Dzień był niezwykle pogodny, toteż dawny powsinoga wracał do domu w wyjątkowo pogodnym nastroju, jednak im bardziej się zbliżał do głównej kryjówki Świętych mieszczącej się pod starym budynkiem Misji, tym mocniej zaczynał się niepokoić. Na parkingu wszędzie widać było rozbryzgi krwi oraz wypalone ślady wybuchach, zaś młodsi członkowie gangu zajmowali się usuwaniem dziesiątek zwłok oraz samochodów noszących na sobie znaki Synów Samedi. Do tej pory uważał owych wiecznie upalonych oszołomów za bardziej upierdliwych niż groźnych, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że najwyraźniej w świecie ich nie docenił. Lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, regularnie wymierzane im w tyłek kopniaki sprawiły, iż nieco ograniczyli palenie Pyłu Loa i wreszcie wzięli się za jakąś porządną robotę, jak na kryminalistów przystało._

_Na szczęście w samej bazie ślady walki widoczne były tylko w obrębie osmalonych ruin powyżej poziomu gruntu, jednak w samych podziemiach nie było ich wcale, co oznaczało, iż mimo zmasowanego ataku ich forteca pozostała niezdobyta. Za to w głównej części rozrywkowej jego oczom ukazał się dość niecodzienny widok, jakim był leżący na podłodze obok kanapy Kierownik, który to powitał go z szerokim uśmiechem oraz nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem._

– _Cześć. – Obdarzony czarno-fioletowymi dredami gangster nie wydawał się być zainteresowany zmianą swej aktualnej pozycji: – Tęskniłem za tobą._

– _Co robisz? – Kowboj stanął nad nim, opierając sobie przyciężką torbę o biodro._

– _Leżę sobie._

– _Właśnie widzę. Wygodnie ci?_

– _Głodny jestem – wyznał ich nieustraszony wódz. – I spać mi się chce._

_Ochroniarz westchnął ciężko i wreszcie odstawił sprawunki na stolik do kawy, nogą przesuwając na bok wagę oraz torebki do pakowania narkotyków. Z pewnym roztargnieniem rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek odpowiedzialnego, jednak niestety, w zasięgu wzroku miał jedynie Shaundi. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił dziewczyny, po prostu uważał ją za bardzo mało rzetelne źródło informacji – ktoś, kto był bez przerwy na lekkim haju, nie miał prawa postrzegać rzeczywistości taką, jaka była naprawdę. Tym niemniej, z braku bardziej przytomnych członków ekipy, to właśnie od niej postanowił wydobyć potrzebne mu w tej chwili informacje._

– _Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, co tu się stało? – zapytał, starając się mówić tak powoli i wyraźnie, jak tylko potrafił._

– _Samedi wpadli z wizytą – odparła beznamiętnie, przygotowując sobie fajkę wodną._

– _Tego to się jakoś domyśliłem. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami: – Co **jemu** się stało?_

– _Generał i Pan Słoneczko porwali go z chodnika do tej swojej limuzyny. – Hippiska wydawała się być absolutnie nijak nie poruszona owym wydarzeniem: – A przy okazji, czy ty nie miałeś pilnować mu dupy?_

– _Porwali go i co dalej? – Chwilowo postanowił zignorować ów podsycający jego poczucie winy przytyk._

– _Nic. Wieść gminna niesie, że w środku są takie opary, iż można od samego siedzenia tam się zdrowo upalić. No i cóż… Biedak nadal jest na tripie. – Rzuciła okiem w stronę swojego przełożonego: – Wprawdzie udało mu się całkiem sprawnie odeprzeć atak, ale nadal nie przetrzeźwiał do końca._

– _To wiele tłumaczy… – On również obejrzał się na swego ukochanego, który wydawał się być absolutnie zafascynowany widokiem żyrandola: – A gdzie Pierce?_

– _Utylizuje trupy z innymi. I, pozwól, że uprzedzę twoje pytanie, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie wcięło Gata._

– _OK. – Pokiwał po namyśle głową: – Chyba mam jasność w temacie Marioli._

_Z głębokim westchnięciem ostrożnie wziął Szefa na ręce i bez pośpiechu zaczął go nieść do sypialni. Biedak niczym nie zasłużył na to, by złapać wilka od leżenia na ziemi i na pewno nie powinien walać się tak na samym środku przejścia. Poza tym… Teraz, gdy już nie musiał przeprowadzać śledztwa, wreszcie pozwolił swoim wyrzutom sumienia na dotarcie do jego świadomości. Owszem, jego funkcja bodyguarda była wysoce umowna, ale i tak czuł się odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo tego sowizdrzała. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś był w stanie zatrzymać go w miejscu, kładąc tym samym kres jego wieloletniej podróży bez celu i przysiągł sobie, że nie dopuści, by ten cud mu przeciekł przez palce. I co? Dosłownie otarli się o katastrofę. Tak niewiele brakowało, żeby szczęście, jakiego wreszcie udało mu się zaznać, rozpadło się na kawałki tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie było go tam, gdzie rzeczywiście go potrzebowali. Ochroniarz, psia jego jucha. Dupa, a nie ochroniarz! Powinien się wstydzić i to właśnie zamierzał w trybie natychmiastowym uczynić, bowiem nic więcej nie mógł poradzić na to, co już się wydarzyło. Jeśli zaś idzie o przyszłość… Postanowił, że naprawdę wreszcie weźmie się za robotę i rzeczywiście zacznie nad Bossem czuwać. Przynajmniej tyle mógł dla tego szaleńca zrobić._

– _Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś. – Przywódca Świętych wtulił mu nos w obojczyk, patrząc na niego z nieprzytomnym oddaniem zaspanego dziecka._

– _Wróciłem, wróciłem. – Westchnął, nogą otwierając drzwi: – I nigdzie już bez ciebie nie pojadę._

_Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by taka sytuacja już kiedykolwiek się powtórzyła. Będzie podążał za im krok w krok, wstąpi wreszcie do tego jego cholernego gangu i nawet zgodzi się na przyjęcie jednej z tych wydumanych rang, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale już nigdy nie pozwoli mu oddalić się od siebie na krok._

Mentalnie spoliczkował sam siebie za takie pierdolenie. Tak, strata Kierownika byłaby najgorszą rzeczą w jego życiu, ale przecież już raz na zawsze ustalili tę kwestię, prawda? Żaden z nich tutaj nie umrze, ani teraz, ani podczas następnych rozrób. Wprawdzie dopilnowanie tego byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiejsze, gdyby trzymali się razem przez cały czas, jednakże nie było tutaj powodu do histerii. Owszem, prawie go wtedy stracił. Tak samo, jak prawie go stracił w trakcie ostatecznych porachunków z Maero, polowania na nieuchwytnego Generała oraz podczas pościgu po płonących dżonkach za Akujim – za każdym razem jeden z nich otarł się o śmierć, a jednak jakimś cudem udawało im się ujść z opresji cało.

– Tylko się nie rozbij. – Posłał mu całusa, wskakując za stery najbliżej stojącej maszyny: – Szkoda by było tak się wygłupić kiedy STAG na ciebie patrzy.

– Odezwał się, kierowca bombowca. – Szef pokazał mu język: – Zwykle to ciebie trzeba po wszystkim opatrywać.

† † †

Owszem, zdarzało mu się wieźć już naprawdę dziwne fanty (na przykład skrzynie wypełnione fajerwerkami, kradzioną elektronikę do podpięcia się pod policyjny monitoring czy Pył Loa), niejednokrotnie nawet pod dość intensywnym ostrzałem, w związku z czym jazda wraz z konwojem ciężarówek nie była dla niego niczym nowym, niemniej atak _cholernej armii_ był sporą niespodzianką. Nie no, trochę przesadził, w końcu STAG był zaledwie organizacją paramilitarną, jednak w gruncie rzeczy niewiele to zmieniało – skubańce byli wyposażeni lepiej niż jakiekolwiek znane Washingtonowi siły zbrojne oraz dofinansowani bardziej niż administracja publiczna. I uparci niczym komornik przy ściąganiu długów.

– Nie ma chuja, nie rozpakowuję tego. – Piosenkarz wyskoczył z TIR-a i rzucił kluczyki nadchodzącemu szeregowemu: – Gdzie Boss?

– Na górze. – Młodzieniec z pewną niechęcią popatrzył na załadowaną po brzegi przyczepę: – Czeka na ciebie.

Usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem spraw celebryta ochoczo ruszył do windy, pogwizdując sobie pod nosem. Wprawdzie parę razy był pewien, że tym razem jednak zginie, jednak dzięki interwencji swoich zwierzchników w VOTL-ach nawet włos mu z głowy nie spadł, w związku z czym humor mu dopisywał. W końcu nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż zagranie przeciwnikom na nosie i wyjście z tego cało.

Na górze stał się świadkiem sceny budzącej dość ambiwalentne odczucia. W końcu niecodziennie się zdarzało, by zatwardziały kryminalista o charakterze szorstkim niczym tarka do sera siedział na fotelu nieruchomo jak trusia, podczas gdy drugi gangster z wyraźnym odchyłem na psychopatę delikatnie dezynfekował mu ranę na nosie trzymanym przy użyciu pęsety kawałkiem gazy jałowej. Z drugiej jednak strony, rzeczeni osobnicy to Kowboj i Kierownik we własnych osobach, więc tego typu widoczek był niemalże na porządku dziennym. Wprawdzie Viola przyglądała im się z mocno enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy, tym niemniej nawet ona powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do tych dwóch gołąbeczków. Wprawdzie pomagał jej w tym okazjonalny drink, ale jednak.

– Moje ty biedniątko. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych delikatnie podmuchał na właśnie odkażoną ranę, po czym ostrożnie nakleił na nią plasterek: – Lepiej już?

– Przy tobie zawsze mi lepiej. – Major uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym wreszcie włożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

– Chryste… – Washington pokręcił głową: – Wam się to nigdy nie znudzi, prawda?

– Na marudź. Przynajmniej teraz nie wbija się w mundurek seksownej pielęgniarki. – Shaundi wyciągnęła pilniczek z kosmetyczki: – Dobrze Szefie, zapraszam na kontrolę manikiuru.

– Pierce, co ty trzymasz od pachą? – Drugi po Bogu zatrzymał się w pół kroku i rzucił mu mocno podejrzliwe spojrzenie: – Czy to jest szachownica?

– Erm… – Porucznik przygryzł dolną wargę, rozpatrując swoje opcje: – … Tak?

– … Co ci mówiliśmy o zabieraniu jej? – Dawny ochroniarz westchnął ciężko.

– OLEG! – W gruncie rzeczy to była na chwilę obecną jego jedyna opcja: – RATUJ!!!

 


	3. Wszyscy Wprawni We Władaniu Mieczem

Trzy najważniejsze oraz najbardziej wiarygodne źródła wiedzy dotyczącej związków (mianowicie: Internet, telenowele oraz _Cosmopolitan_ ) uparcie twierdziły, że początkiem perfekcyjnych oświadczyn jest wybór odpowiedniego, ba, _perfekcyjnego_ pierścionka, najlepiej z brylantem. Ponieważ Boss zawsze ozdabiał swe palce masywną, mocno rozbudowaną biżuterią, Kowboj doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma co się obcyndalać i od razu zainwestował w kastet. W gruncie rzeczy, skoro tak bardzo chciał się trzymać tradycji, winien był wybrać taki wykonany ze złota, ale jako osoba do cna pragmatyczna zamówił tytanowy, głównie ze względu na masę oraz trwałość owego metalu. A ponieważ nieobce mu były bardziej romantyczne porywy serca, całość faktycznie była ozdobiona największym diamantem, jaki udało mu się ukraść. Może i nie był to najbardziej elegancki drobiazg, jaki można było ofiarować wybrankowi serca, ale Major był w stu procentach przekonany, że trafił w gust swego ukochanego po prostu idealnie. W końcu nic nie wyrażało uczuć lepiej niż niemalże niezniszczalne narzędzie do masakrowania twarzoczaszki. Kto chciałby pierścionek, mając do wyboru coś takiego? Chyba tylko ktoś normalny.

Po wyjściu od jubilera dawny ochroniarz nie mógł nie zauważyć pewnego poruszenia wśród przedstawicieli służb mundurowych. Zwykle stróże prawa ignorowali jego obecność tak długo, jak nie narozrabiał gdzieś w zasięgu ich iście sokolego wzroku, jednak tym razem zaczęli walić do niego jak do kaczki gdy tylko jego obcas dotknął bruku. Zniesmaczony tą sytuacją gangster zaaplikował atakującym go funkcjonariuszom po kulce w sam środek czoła, po czym, wyjąwszy zza paska wciśniętą tam komórkę, zadzwonił do jedynej osoby, która mogła być za tę sytuację odpowiedzialna.

– Skarbie, dlaczego mamy kosę z policją? – spytał, zachowując mimo wszystko kamienny spokój.

– _Prowadzę._ – Padła lakoniczna, ale jakże wyczerpująca odpowiedź.

– … Rozumiem. Spotkajmy się przy „Załaduj Ją”. – Wprawdzie będzie musiał się tam kawałek przespacerować, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by Kierownik zdybał go niejako na miejscu zbrodni: – I spróbuj nikogo więcej nie zabić, dobrze?

– _Nikogo nawet nie tknąłem!_

– To dlaczego niby cię ścigają?

– _Przejechałem przez Sierra One?_

– A po cho… Nie, wiesz co, nieważne. – Zdecydowane wolał nie wiedzieć, jaki splot okoliczności mógł do tego doprowadzić: – Po prostu jedź. Potem zadzwonimy, żeby ktoś się tym zajął.

Po drodze na miejsce zbiórki miał dość czasu, by zastanowić się nad swymi dalszymi posunięciami. Wszedłszy w posiadanie odpowiedniego pierścionka, powinien zająć się kolejnym etapem, jakim było wręczenie rzeczonego symbolu przyszłego małżeństwa. Moment poproszenia swej drugiej połówki o rękę powinien być wyjątkowy dla obojga (lub w tym przypadku – obu) uczestników tego doniosłego wydarzenia, w związku z czym należało bardzo starannie zaplanować jego przebieg. Z tego, co zrozumiał element zaskoczenia by tutaj kluczowy – Szef nie powinien się spodziewać, że jego mężczyzna padnie przed nim na kolana i to w całkowicie niezwiązanych z seksem celach. Z drugiej strony, należało również zadbać o to, by mimo wszystko czuł się komfortowo i nie miał wrażenia, że ktoś wywiera na nim presję. Czy, że niby co miał zrobić? Zawinąć Bossa w kołderkę, po czym wyskoczyć na niego z szafy z kastetem w zębach? Brzmiało to trochę niedorzecznie, nawet jak na ich standardy. Poza tym, jakoś nie podejrzewał, by było to w bodajże minimalnym stopniu akceptowalne podejście do zaręczyn. Jasny gwint, czemu to musi być takie cholernie trudne?!

Jego rozmyślania przerwały niezwykle charakterystyczne akordy _Walkürenritt der Walküren_ Wagnera, które zawsze budziły w nim skojarzenia z nadciągającymi wojskami zmotoryzowanymi bądź nalotem bombowców. Tym razem jednak, wbrew utartej tradycji wielkiego ekranu, towarzyszyły one wyłaniającemu się zza zakrętu EMU, w którym to pojeździe Kowboj bez trudu rozpoznał perłę w koronie stadniny swego zwierzchnika – tylko on wpadłby na pomysł zamontowania w tym nikczemnym pierdzie spoilerów, podświetlenia oraz ostrzy w kołach. Niebagatelną wskazówką były również krzykliwe kolory karoserii, które jednoznacznie świadczyły o ostatecznym obumarciu jakiegokolwiek gustu i smaku.

– Patrz, co mam! – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych swym zwyczajem wyskoczył z pędzącego auta i przetoczył się po trotuarze.

– Guza?

– Nie? – Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy świadomie zignorował aluzję, czy jej zwyczajnie nie załapał: – Patrz!

W pierwszej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co ujrzał. W drugiej też nie. Cokolwiek miał właśnie przed oczami, było to zwyczajnie zbyt głupie, żeby być prawdziwe. Przecież żaden rozsądnie myślący człowiek nie doszedłby do odkrywczego wniosku, że ręczna wyrzutnia mięczaków jest właśnie tym, czego przemysł zbrojeniowy potrzebuje. Przecież nawet filmy dla dzieci traktowały prześmiewczo podobne inicjatywy! To zwyczajnie niemożliwe, żeby taka durnota rzeczywiście powstała! A jednak. Jakimś cudem ktoś dołożył sił i starań, by powołać takie cudo do istnienia.

– Skąd to masz? – spytał Major słabym głosem, czując, że nieuchronnie traci resztki swej wiary w ludzkość.

– Profesor Genki mi podrzucił za wybitne osiągnięcia w jego programie razem z zaproszeniem do wzięcia udziału w jakiś tam zawodach. A co?

_Aha. Wszystko jasne._

– A nic. – Odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą: – Czy to ma jakieś praktyczne zastosowanie poza załadowaniem komuś ośmiornicy w twarz? – Przyjrzał się nieufnie różowemu żyjątku.

– Pewnie! – Kierownik uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Te maleństwa przejmują kontrolę nad mózgiem ofiary i zmuszają ją do atakowania wszystkich dookoła! Prawda, że to słodkie?

– Jedno jest pewne, któryś z was spędza za dużo czasu na słońcu, albo ty, albo ten cholerny kocur. – Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Czas zabrać cię do domu.

– Tak po prawdzie… To mam parę spraw do załatwienia. – Szef uśmiechnął się słodko, jak zwykle, gdy usiłował go wpakować w coś, co zasługiwało jednocześnie tak na miano tarapatów, jak i świetnej zabawy: – I byłoby mi strasznie na rękę, gdybyś mnie zawiózł w parę miejsc.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie mu niczego odmówić. To, że nie chciał, jedynie upraszczało sprawę: – Tylko daj mi chwilę, muszę zadzwonić po samochód i likwidację kosy.

– A nie możemy jechać moim? – Przywódca Świętych kiwnął nową w stronę swego, z braku lepszego słowa, wehikułu.

– Rybko, nie będę prowadził tego sedesu na kółkach, koniec dyskusji – warknął.

Może i był skończonym snobem, ale zwyczajnie nie zamierzał posadzić swego ledwie zakrytego szortami i ochraniaczami na spodnie tyłka w czymś, co było mniejsze od pudełka na buty Olega. Potrafił dostrzec piękno w wielu autach, nawet jeśli nie były one jego umiłowanym Bulldogiem, ale ta skarlała abominacja w ogóle nie powinna być określana mianem samochodu! Kirrlov miał absolutną słuszność, żądając destrukcji jak największej liczby tych gówniuszczek i, co tu dużo mówić, Kowboj czynił to z niekłamaną satysfakcją. Między innymi właśnie dlatego upór jego kochania w jeżdżeniu opisanym wyżej pociejewem tak bardzo go bolał – jakim cudem ktoś, kto przejechał się takim cudem techniki jak Compensator czy chociażby Criminal mógł dobrowolnie siadać za kółkiem tak absurdalnie dysfunkcyjnej bryki?! To było po prostu niedorzeczne. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że Boss nikogo nie przymuszał do jeżdżenia tym pojazdem i spokojnie akceptował nienawiść, jaką był jego ulubiony samochodzik darzony.

Niestety, nawet najzrywniejsza fura nie była w stanie umknąć przed największą zmorą każdej metropolii, jaką były korki. Zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ przy wjeździe na most musieli stanąć w miejscu na parę minut, bowiem marnie zaprojektowane skrzyżowanie w połączeniu z wąskim pasem uniemożliwiało tak nabranie sensownej prędkości jak i wyprzedzenie stojącej przed nimi ofiary losu. W każdych innych okolicznościach Major zwyczajnie staranowałby blokującego mu przejazd idiotę i zepchnął go na bok, jednak tym razem nie mógł tego uczynić, bowiem drogę zastawiało mu nic innego, jak tylko radiowóz. Dopiero co udało im się pozbyć kosy z policją i, szczerze mówiąc, wolałby przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie zwracać na siebie ich uwagi, w związku z czym łamanie przepisów (przynajmniej w w obecności funkcjonariuszy) nie wchodziło w grę.

– Ruszcie dupy – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, marszcząc przy tym nos.

– OK, zaraz ich zdejmę.

Zanim Rudy uświadomił sobie, co ten szaleniec zamierza uczynić i powstrzymać go, Przywódca Świętych wychylił się przez okno i serią pocisków zapalających w mgnieniu oka unicztożył niespodziewających się zagrożenia mundurowych.

– Po cholerę to zrobiłeś?! – Kowboj popatrzył na niego tak z wyrzutem, jak i niedowierzaniem.

– Żebyśmy mogli przejechać? – Kierownik najwyraźniej nie widział powodu do aż tak żywiołowej reakcji: – Czego ewidentnie nie robimy?

– Mogliśmy ich spokojnie wyprzedzić za parę minut!

– No i?

– … Wiesz, że przemoc nie zawsze jest rozwiązaniem?

– A kto ci takich głupot naopowiadał? – spytał Szef, przeładowując pistolety maszynowe.

Cóż, w gruncie rzeczy było to bardzo dobre pytanie. W zasadzie każdy napotkany problem międzyludzki rozwiązywali co najmniej soczystym ciosem w twarz, choć należało zaznaczyć, iż zwykle nie ograniczali się do tak subtelnych środków wyrazu. Błogi spokój był im zwyczajnie nie po drodze, jednak też nigdy to za bardzo Majorowi nie przeszkadzało – wbrew swej stoickiej powierzchowności lubił dobrą bitkę oraz, co więcej, bardzo chętnie w takowej uczestniczył, jeśli nadarzała się ku temu stosowna okazja. Fakt faktem, zwykle naginał zasady, bowiem zamiast lać się na gołe klaty, skikał w krzaki ze snajperką, tym niemniej chaos oraz destrukcja zdecydowanie mieściły się w obszarze jego zainteresować. Inna sprawa, że… Coś się zmieniło. Może i przeistoczenie się z ulicznego gangu w międzynarodową markę ich zmiękczyło (choć mógłby przytoczyć wiele argumentów przeczących tej tezie), ale też pozwoliło mu odkryć pewne uroki życia, o których do tej pory nawet nie myślał i nie chodziło tylko o kolekcję samochodów terenowych. Lubił kłaść się do łóżka z tą samą osobą, przy której się budził, robić razem z nią śniadania dla ich „dzieci”, jeździć na wspólne zakupy i oglądać filmy w domowym zaciszu. Całe dzieciństwo spędził w obrzydliwie ślicznym domku na idyllicznych przedmieściach wśród perfekcyjnych krewnych, jednak był tam jedynie płaską postacią na rodzinnej fotografii. Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji prysnął z tego lukrowanego piekła na ziemi z mocnym postanowieniem unikania ponownego wpadnięcia między szkło a zakurzoną ramkę za wszelką cenę. Jednakże Boss jakiś cudem nadawał owemu obrazkowi cudownej pikanterii i głębi, wyrywając go z nudnych dwóch wymiarów i przeistaczając w coś uzależniającego bardziej niż dowolny narkotyk na świecie. Wreszcie „dom” kojarzył się niegdysiejszemu podróżnikowi nie z kompletnym zanikiem jakiejkolwiek indywidualności, ale z przygodą, życiem, ekscytacją oraz nieustającym apetytem na coraz więcej i więcej. Choć należało zaznaczyć, że Przywódca Świętych również bardzo się zmienił. Kiedy Julius przeniósł się na tamten świat, grób Aishy porósł świeżą trawą, a blizny po oparzeniach zbladły do końca, jego chropowata od gniewu oraz nienawiści dusza zaczęła stopniowo łagodnieć, powoli przekształcając się z bolesnego stosu odłamków w chaotyczny, hipnotyzujący kalejdoskop. Nigdy nie przestał być charyzmatycznym szaleńcem, co to, to nie, jednak już nie było w nim tyle szukającego jakiegokolwiek ujścia gniewu. Ich życie z młodzieńczej galopady powoli zaczęło się przeistaczać w pełną wewnętrznego zadowolenia egzystencję starego małżeństwa (którym _de facto_ jeszcze nie byli, ale ten detal akurat już niedługo miał ulec zmianie). Czy po uporaniu się ze STAG-iem i Syndykatem będą jeszcze potrafili wrócić do prawdziwego, gangsterskiego życia? Powoli zaczynał w to wątpić. Wbrew temu, co twierdził Gat, nieuchronnie robili się trochę za starzy na zabawę w policjantów i złodziei. Ale też nie oznaczało to, że mają stracić swój charakterystyczny pazur. Przecież na tym świecie musi być w miarę stabilne, a jednak zajebiste zarazem zajęcia, jakiemu mogliby się oddać!

– Rany, ci szmaciarze dalej nie ustępują. – Kierownik wychylił się przez okno i pokazał śledzącemu ich gliniarzowi na motorze środkowy palec: – Czas wypróbować ośmiornicę.

Dawny ochroniarz przewrócił oczami i zerknął na swego towarzysza, którego jedynie dolna (całkiem ładnie zbudowana) połowa pozostała w aucie niczym kotwica. Przez chwilę rozważał wykorzystanie tej sytuacji na swoją korzyść, jednak ostatecznie jego uwagę przykuł majtający się bezładnie bezkręgowiec, którego lekko wilgotne macki powiewały na wietrze. Prawdopodobnie o wiele łatwiej byłoby mu ignorować to nieszczęsne stworzenie, gdyby nie cichutkie piski, jakie z siebie wydawało – choćby nawet starał się całkowicie odizolować od otaczającego go świata, nie potrafił odciąć się od tego ni to rozczulającego, ni irytującego dźwięku. Dlatego też, zamiast patrzeć na drogę przed sobą, jak ostatni imbecyl przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, czego bezpośrednią konsekwencją było bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze słupem.

– Patrz jak jedziesz! – syknął Drugi po Bogu, tylko cudem nie wypadając z auta.

– Niby jak?! – Starał się jak najszybciej wycofać i wrócić na jezdnię: – Twoja figlarna ośmiorniczka mnie rozprasza!

– … Przepraszam, masz niepowtarzalną szansę gapić mi się na tyłek i zamiast tego wybierasz głowonoga? – Szef rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie: – Z tej strony cię nie znałem, kochany.

– Nadrobię zaległości później. – Poklepał go po wspomnianej części anatomii: – Ale najpierw mi powiedz, gdzie mam teraz skręcić.

† † †

Kowboj znany był ze swego dość podłego charakteru – sam onegdaj rozpuścił plotkę, że mając lat dziesięć sprzedał swoje praktycznie nieużywane sumienie na aukcji internetowej, zaś zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze wydał na pierwszy w swoim życiu karabin snajperski. Naturalnie nie miało to nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, jednakże faktycznie, zagadnienia moralne jakoś nigdy nie spędzały mu snu z powiek. Wprawdzie potrzebował naprawdę dobrej motywacji żeby oficjalnie stać się jednym ze Świętych, jednakże zostawszy profesjonalnym kryminalistą nawet polubił ten osobliwy tryb życia. Tym niemniej, od czasu kiedy gang połączył swe siły z korporacją Ultor, były pewne sprawy, które może nie tyle mu przeszkadzały, co budziły pewien opór, a mianowicie kwestie związane z popularnością. Nigdy nie był przesadnie fotogeniczny (zdarzało się, że karty pamięci, na których usiłowano zapisać cyfrowy obraz jego podobizny, ulegały trwałemu uszkodzeniu), zaś rozdawanie autografów zwyczajnie go nużyło. Na całe szczęście Pierce był więcej niż chętny pełnić obowiązki oficjalnej twarzy ich miniaturowej mafii i zwykle to właśnie on się bawił z mediami, fanami i innymi takimi bzdetami. Niemniej jednak, od kiedy Deckersi przypuścili szturm na ich aktywa, musieli się nieco bardziej troskliwie zaopiekować swymi miłośnikami oraz, co najważniejsze, potencjalnymi _klientami_. Dlatego też, chcąc nie chcąc, wypadało rozdawać autografy i pozować do zdjęć, choć Major nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Chwała Opatrzności, że Boss stanowił jego kompletne przeciwieństwo – miał piękny charakter pisma, poruszał się z gracją kocicy i dosłownie każdy aparat kochał jego twarz. Inna sprawa, że podziwianie go przy „pracy” było… Interesującym zajęciem. Może ślinienie się na widok pozującego niczym topowa modelka Kierownika było ostatecznym dowodem potwierdzającym jego dewiację, jednak niewiele mógł na to poradzić. W końcu był tylko człowiekiem, który nie dość, że miał swoje potrzeby, to jeszcze wręcz uwielbiał tego pięknego boga chaosu i zniszczenia. Zwłaszcza w tych dziwacznych spodenkach, które de facto były majtkami z suwakiem między nogami i kabaretkami – ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł uszycia tego cuda, powinien dostać natychmiastową podwyżkę oraz taką ilość pozytywnej karmy, że przez następne piętnaście wcieleń będzie się odradzał jako wszystko, czego sobie tylko zażyczy.

– No dobrze, będzie tego pierdolenia. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych odrzucił warkoczyki na plecy i wyjął pistolety: – Zajmijmy się jakąś poważną robotą, bo zaraz umrę z nudów.

– Hm? – Znów prawie został przyłapany na bezczelnym gapieniu się: – OK. Co masz na myśli?

– Napadłbym na jakiś sklep. Tak dla odmiany. – Wytatuowany gangster rozciągnął swe wargi w wyjątkowo podłym uśmiechu: – I mam ciekawą robótkę od niejakiego Dr. Hastingsa.

– … Z jakiegoś powodu to drugie budzi we mnie zastrzeżenia, choć kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, o co może chodzić. – Pokręcił głową, poprawiając swój firmowy kapelusz: – Ale dobrze, obrobienie geszeftu brzmi całkiem nieźle.

Cóż, wprawdzie przystawienie kasjerowi spluwy do skroni oraz załadowanie drobniaków do kieszeni nie było przesadnym wyzwaniem, ale przynajmniej przypominało im, od czego zaczynali. Lub raczej, od czego jeden z nich zaczynał – Major, jeśli w przeszłości potrzebował kasy, wolał nieco bardziej… Subtelne zabiegi. Tym niemniej, nawet obrabowanie lepkiej od brudu kasy fiskalnej w sklepie z bronią było lepsze, niż mizdrzenie się do zdjęć, przynajmniej w skromnej opinii dawnego ochroniarza.

Problemy zaczęły się dopiero po wyjściu z owego przybytku – nagle okazało się, że w tym mieście jednak istnieje całkiem sprawnie funkcjonująca policja, która nawet bez wsparcia ze strony STAG-u jest w stanie im się porządnie dać we znaki, zwłaszcza gdy zawoła na pomoc żądną zemsty Gwardię Narodową. Można by pomyśleć, że chłopaki powinni już wybaczyć im napad na arsenał, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że są o wiele bardziej pamiętliwi, niż Święci początkowo zakładali. Inna sprawa, że sposób prowadzenia Szefa wcale nie ułatwiał im ucieczki – może i wyżej wymieniony był prawdziwym mistrzem spierdalania w podskokach z dowolnego miejsca zbrodni, jednak byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby z tylko sobie znanego powodu nie usiłował cały czas w coś walnąć. Początkowo Rudy sądził, że zwyczajnie im przestrzelono oponę i właśnie dlatego nie udaje im się utrzymać w miarę przyzwoitego toru, jednak po kilku minutach obserwacji odkrył w tym celowe działanie. Jego kochanie całkowicie umyślnie starało się wejść w zderzenie czołowe z mniej lub bardziej ruchomym elementem otoczenia, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy mimo wszystko udało mu się chybić.

– Co ty usiłujesz osiągnąć? – spytał w końcu niegdysiejszy powsinoga, czując, że odpowiedź ani trochę mu się nie spodoba. – I błagam, zapnij pasy, jeśli zamierzasz tak szaleć.

Boss nie odpowiedział mu, jedynie sięgnął za pazuchę swej damskiej kurtki motocyklowej i wydobył plik wydrukowanych na tanim papierze maili, pochodzących prawdopodobnie z ich tak zwanej oficjalnej poczty. Znajdujący się na samym wierzchu list nie tyle wzbudził w niegdysiejszym ochroniarzu niepokój, ile zmroził jego serce paraliżującą zgrozą człowieka postawionego twarzą twarz ze skrajnym debilizmem.

> From: drhastings@steelport.com
> 
> To: numberoneplaya@srultor.com
> 
> Witam,
> 
> Piszę właśnie artykuł na konferencję zatytułowany „Charakterystyka ran szarpanych w odniesieniu do ludzkich pocisków,”
> 
> ale potrzebuję więcej danych! Czy chcesz się zgłosić na ochotnika?
> 
> Z poważaniem,
> 
> Dr Kellerman.

– Obawiam się, że nie bardzo rozumiem… – Znaczy, rozumiał, ale bardzo nie chciał, żeby to było to, co mu przyszło do głowy: – Czy mógłbyś mi to wyt…

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Kierownik włączył nitro, nadając ich ulubionemu Bulldogowi wręcz oszałamiającej prędkości. Nie, żeby to szaleństwo trwało długo – po paru sekundach pięknie wpakowali się w niski murek oddzielający chodnik od skweru, zaś nieustraszony Przywódca Świętych przebił przednią szybę wozu, odlatując gdzieś hen przed siebie. Jego lądowanie nie należało ani do ładnych, ani do miękkich, bowiem pierwszą częścią ciała, która weszła w kontakt z podłożem była jego pusta głowa, która wydała z siebie głuchy, nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

_No pięknie._

† † †

Mając do wyboru tak higieniczne i sterylne miejsca jak magazyn Kinzie oraz siłownia Angela, Kowboj podjął jedyną słuszną decyzję, czyli ominął wymienione miejsca bardzo szerokim łukiem i od razu pojechał do Zimosa. Może i jego siedziba nie wyglądała jakoś przesadnie zachęcająco, ale od czasu kiedy podlegające alfonsowi dziewczyny zaczęły zakładać związki zawodowe, zrobiło się tam dość czysto, przynajmniej w okolicach apteczki. Poza tym, wiezienie poszkodowanego Szefa do Megaburdelu wiązało się z koniecznością wleczenia go przez dobre kilkadziesiąt pięter – może i ostatnia rozbudowa fortecy przysporzyła im respektu na mieście, ale zdecydowanie utrudniła wędrowanie po budynku, który nagle stał się absurdalnie wysoki. Na samą myśl, że miałby tą jołopę najpierw wsadzić do windy, potem wytrzymać tam z nim dobry kwadrans (o ile nikt by jej po drodze nie zatrzymał), a potem jeszcze przewlec przez pół apartamentu, Major miał już dosyć dosłownie wszystkiego, w związku z czym wybrał może nie lepszą, ale zdecydowanie mniej upierdliwą opcję.

– Nie wierzę, że on to przeżył. – Z pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową: – Nikt nie powinien z tego wyjść.

Siedzący na kanapie Boss był żywym zaprzeczeniem owej śmiałej tezy, choć należało dodać, że niespecjalnie ogarniętym – wprawdzie po drodze do myjni udało mu się odzyskać przytomność, ale jego wzrok wciąż wyrażał bezbrzeżną tęsknotę tak za inteligencją, jak i akomodacją.

– Chłopie, to jeszcze nic. – Pierce, który dość często przesiadywał u sutenera, pociągnął łyk piwa: – Jeszcze w Stilwater sukinkot biegał z odpadami radioaktywnymi w kieszeni i też mu nic nie było.

– … Z czym? – Gospodarz rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie znad okularów.

– Dobrze słyszałeś. – Washington uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując swoje profesjonalnie wybielone zęby: – Zmieszali je potem z tuszem do tatuażu, którego użyto na przywódcy konkurencyjnego gangu.

– … To ja się w sumie cieszę, że usiłował mnie zabić bardziej tradycyjnymi metodami.

Rudowłosy kryminalista puścił całą tą dyskusję mimo uszu i miał nadzieję, że niewiele z niej dotarło do ich nieustraszonego wodza. W końcu śmierć Carlosa była odwetem za właśnie ten jakże genialny pomysł. I, gdyby samo to nie było wystarczająco mało przyjemne, to jeszcze teraz STAG w swych pogaduszkach propagandowych przedstawiał tę zdzirę Jessicę jako ofiarę złożoną na ołtarzu wojen gangów. Kobietę, która doszła do genialnego wniosku, że przywiązanie chłopaka do ciężarówki oraz wleczenie go po ulicach jest świetnym odwetem, wskazywano jako męczennicę! Jedno jest pewne – media to jedna wielka bzdura. Wszystko można powiedzieć na wizji i z niczego się nie jest rozliczanym.

– Jak sądzisz, kiedy z tego wyjdzie? – Porucznik przyjrzał się swemu zwierzchnikowi, który wydawał się być szalenie zafascynowany strukturą tapicerki.

– Za dwa, może trzy dni powinien już czuć się dobrze. – Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz skończył naklejać plaster i schował go do pudełka: – Ale do tego czasu lepiej go zbytnio nie obciążać. Jesteśmy na tyle duzi, żeby sobie jakoś parę dni bez niego dać radę.

† † †

– OK, wiem, że ja sama zleciłam mu parę rzeczy… – Shaundi uniosła krytycznie idealnie wymuskaną brew, przyglądając się podetkniętej jej pod nos kartce: – Ale nie sądziłam, że miał tego aż _tyle._

– Ej, ja mu podsunąłem tylko kilka pomysłów, słowo! – Pierce uniósł ręce w geście sugerującym, żeby mimo wszystko do niego nie strzelać: – Poza tym, nie patrz tak na mnie, Oleg, Angel i Kinzie też się dorzucili do puli.

Kowboj przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami, jedynie swą legendarną siłą woli powstrzymując się przed ostentacyjnym prychnięciem. Tak starzy, jak i nowi znajomi rzucili Kierownikowi kilka wyzwań lub wskazali cele wymagające jego szczególnej atencji (czytaj: masowej eliminacji). Owszem, specjaliści Syndykatu oraz komandosi STAG rzeczywiście byli wrzodami na dupie i nikt na pewno nie będzie za nimi tęsknił, tu się musiał zgodził. Z drugiej strony, takie rzeczy jak bieganie nago, strzelanie ludziom w genitalia oraz niszczenie EMU, w porównaniu do ich standardowych zajęć, wydawały się być zaledwie dziecinnymi igraszkami. Tym niemniej, _summa summarum_ tworzyły liczącą sobie czterdzieści jeden pozycji listę zadań, których wykonanie może nie było niemożliwe, ale na pewno upierdliwe i niebezpieczne. W innych okolicznościach Major zapewne by takiej inicjatywie przyklasnął – skoro stagnacja wpędzała Szefa w depresję, należało mu znajdować jak najwięcej maksymalnie urozmaiconych zajęć – jednak w sytuacji, w której planował się jakoś Bossowi niedługo oświadczyć, taka masa zleceń była mu cholernie nie na rękę. I bez ciągłego nadstawiania karku znalezienie odpowiedniego momentu na zaręczyny było wystarczająco trudne!

– Poza tym, dlaczego tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza? – Pani Porucznik przekrzywiła głowę z zainteresowaniem: – Do tej pory ci latało kalafiorem, w jakie kłopoty się ten szaleniec pakuje.

– Nie, nie latało mi – burknął. – To, że nie biegam za nim ze zgrozą wypisaną na ryju, nie znaczy, że się o niego nie martwię, do cholery.

– Jakoś teraz wyjątkowo intensywnie to okazujesz.

– … Słuchaj, może wypalisz sobie skręta? – Rzucił jej krytyczne spojrzenie: – Bo podejrzanie za dużo ogarniasz od kiedy jesteś czysta.

– Czyli coś _jest_ na rzeczy. – Washington oparł się o kanapę i przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem: – A już się bałem, że mam zbyt bujną wyobraźnię.

Major lubił te dzieciaki, naprawdę, ale w takich chwilach jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to pourywanie im łbów wraz z płucami oraz sprzedanie tego naboju na czarnym rynku organów z drugiej ręki. Kiedy akurat się ze sobą nie przekomarzali, próbując udowodnić swą wyższość nad drugim, potrafili zaskakująco zgodnie ze sobą współpracować oraz, co w chwili obecnej bardzo mu nie pasowało, _myśleć._ Nie chodziło o to, że wstydził się swoich zamiarów względem Szefa (bo niby czemu miałby?), po prostu nie chciał, by sam zainteresowany dowiedział się o nich przedwcześnie. A niestety, zachowanie tajemnicy przy tej dwójce było zwyczajnie niemożliwe, bowiem żadne z nich, mimo posiadanego intelektu, nie znało znaczenia słowa „sekret” i jedynie szantażem potrafili siebie nawzajem zmusić do trzymania gęby na kłódkę. Jedyne, co dawnemu ochroniarzowi w tej sytuacji pozostało, to zniechęcić ich do niepotrzebnego drążenia tematu, które to rozwiązanie niestety wymagało chamskiego wykorzystania posiadanej władzy. Niespecjalnie lubił uciekać się do tego typu zagrywek, ale cóż, mus to mus.

– Sami sobie znajdziecie jakąś robotę, czy JA mam wam poszukać zajęcia? – warknął, marszcząc wciąż oklejony plastrem nos.

– Dobra, dobra… – Pierce przewrócił oczami i uniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji: – Pojęliśmy żaluzję.

† † †

– Czy ktoś wie, gdzie są rachunki za prąd? – Viola popatrzyła pytającym wzorkiem na zebranych w głównej części penthouse'a towarzyszy broni.

– A po co ci to wiedzieć? – Shaundi uniosła jedną brew.

– Bo trzeba je zapłacić – wyjaśniła cierpliwie DeWynter. – Dostaliśmy właśnie ponaglenie z elektrowni. A że z jakiegoś powodu Kowboj wyznaczył mnie jako osobę odpowiedzialną za nasze finanse do końca rekonwalescencji Bossa, to muszę się tym zająć.

– Z tego co wiem, wszystkie faktury przychodzą na jego „byznesowego mayla”. – Pierce wzruszył ramionami i z pietyzmem ułożył szachownicę na stoliku do kawy: – Nigdy się nie wylogowuje, więc pewnie dasz sobie radę bez hasła.

Już w tym momencie powinna zacząć się martwić o resztki swojego zdrowia psychicznego, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie nabrała nawet cienia podejrzeń. Te pojawiły się dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzała wyświetlacz zdobiący monitor ich nieustraszonego przywódcy. Tylko ten jeden człowiek na świecie był w stanie dobrowolnie, bez absolutnie żadnego przymusu sprawić, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą dowolna osoba mogła na jego komputerze podziwiać, była animacja grającego na pianinie kota w okularach przeciwsłonecznych podpisana „Johnny Cat”. Dalej nie było wiele lepiej – nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie widziała takiego pierdolnika. Foldery z milionami podfolderów, w których poukrywane były bzdurnie ponazywane obrazki i pliki mp3, tysiące kompletnie niepotrzebnych programów oraz spiracone wszystkie sezony „Nyte Blayde” wraz z, o zgrozo, odcinkami specjalnymi. Na szczęście udało jej się powstrzymać przed uprzątnięciem tego bajzlu – w końcu nie od tego tutaj była – i spróbowała skupić się na zawartości skrzynki odbiorczej, jednak tutaj też nie było lekko. Masa nieodfiltrowanego spamu, maili od dziwacznych ludzi zlecających jeszcze dziwaczniejsze prace, jakieś ogłoszenia, potwierdzenia zamówień ze sklepów internetowych, po prostu wszystko, co tylko można sobie było wyobrazić i jeszcze więcej. Tęsknym wzrokiem popatrzyła w stronę drzwi sypialni, gdzie zapewne przebywał teraz ich zwierzchnik, jednak ostatecznie postanowiła nie zawracać mu gitary – po pierwsze, Major by jej nogi z dupy powyrywał, gdyby zakłóciła jego spokój, a po drugie, chwilowo i tak nie stanowił jakiejkolwiek pomocy w zakresie sił intelektualnych. Cóż, była zdana na siebie…

† † †

Angel bardzo rzadko opuszczał swoją siłownię i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio – był zbyt pochłonięty przygotowaniami do odwetu na Killbanie, żeby przejmować się takimi bzdetami jak życie towarzyskie czy sprzątanie – w końcu to właśnie brak koncentracji oraz przesadna pewność siebie były przyczynami jego klęski oraz kompromitacji. Teraz trening był jedynym, co mu pozostało i wolałby, aby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał w szlifowaniu formy. Dlatego też nie był specjalnie zachwycony, gdy Kowboj go wezwał do głównej siedziby Świętych – zwyczajnie nie miał czasu na durne pomysły Kierownika. Owszem, szanował swego nowego wodza, jak każdego, kto był w stanie tak pięknie przetrzepać Luchadorom skórę i się nawet przy tym nie spocić, jednak wciąż uważał go za osobę niezwykle ekscentryczną, nawet jak na Steelport.

– Wiem, że wolałbyś robić coś innego, więc będę się streszczał. – Rudowłosy gangster dosłownie wyszarpnął go z windy i bezceremonialnie popchnął w głąb apartamentu: – Zajmiesz się dzisiaj naszymi ludźmi.

– Słucham? – Uniósł jedną brew i popatrzył pytająco na przechodzącą nieopodal Violę, jednak ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Raz na dwa tygodnie Szef robi naszym szeregowym małe zawody. – Dawny ochroniarz usilnie go gdzieś prowadził: – A ponieważ jak raz jest niedysponowany, ty zajmiesz jego miejsce.

– I niby co miałbym robić? – Coś mu podpowiadało, że powinien zacząć stawiać opór, jednak na razie nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego miałby tak postąpić.

– Zwykle zabawa polega na tym, że wyzywa każdego z naszych ludzi na pojedynek i po kolei klepie im mordę, ale to tylko propozycja. – Wreszcie stanęli w drzwiach siłowni: – Ty możesz zrobić, jak uważasz. Ważne, żeby ich ktoś porządnie przećwiczył.

Cóż… Musiał przyznać, że był nieco zaskoczony. Do tej pory nie postrzegał Bossa jako osoby tak oddanej idei pielęgnowania kondycji fizycznej – jak każdego, kto poruszał się na tak wysokich obcasach i miał tak długie paznokcie. Jak widać pomylił się co do niego, jednak nie był tym rozczarowany, wręcz przeciwnie, świadomość, że ich przywódca ma z nim choć parę cech wspólnych jakoś dodawała mu nadziei. Do tej pory nie postrzegał zwycięstwa nad Killbanem jako czegoś w stu procentach pewnego, ba, podejrzewał, że będzie ono od nich wymagało nadludzkiego wysiłku, ale teraz spotkanie z jego nemezis jawiło mu się w o wiele jaśniejszych barwach.

– Poza tym, przez najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie możesz wrócić do swojego kasyna. – Trzeci Po Bogu poprawił kapelusz i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Dlaczego? – spytał, czując, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

– Wezwaliśmy tam ekipę od dezynsekcji. – Kowboj rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie znad przyciemnionych soczewek swoich awiatorek: – Kiedy byliśmy u ciebie ostatnim razem, jeden z twoich karaluchów był bliski wynalezienia koła.

– Nie możesz…

– Mogę i właśnie to zrobiłem. – W zielonych oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk: – Miłej zabawy.

Angel westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na zebranych dookoła Świętych. Może i szefostwo nie należało do najbardziej poczytalnych ludzi na świecie, ale musiał przyznać, że faktycznie jego lokum nie było zbyt czystym i przytulnym miejscem. Wprawdzie insekty nie przeszkadzały mu aż tak, jak powinny, jednak nawet jego tygrys czasem brzydził się zejść z piętra na dół, żeby coś zjeść. Małe odrobaczenie na pewno nikomu nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza, że nie wpłynie ono na jego trening – dla odmiany zamiast manekinów będzie miał do dyspozycji żywych ludzi, dzięki czemu nadal wychodził na plus.

– Aha, i na piętrze powinna być dla ciebie paczka z ciuchami. – Major obrócił się w drzwiach: – W „Udawajmy” i tak wszyscy znali twój rozmiar.

– … Po co mi ubrania?

– Bo wszystko, co miałeś u siebie w domu albo poszło do prania, albo zostało spalone. – Dawny ochroniarz westchnął teatralnie: – Wraz z twoim materacem i opakowaniami po żarciu na wynos, nawiasem mówiąc.

– Błagam, tylko nie mów, że wstawiliście mi tam łóżko! – Zapaśnik popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

– Nie. Stałeś się szczęśliwym posiadaczem futonu. – Rudy uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Oraz mikrofalówki. A teraz idę, bo ewidentnie cię rozpraszam. Trzymaj się.

Historia zapamiętała tę datę jako dzień, w którym Anioł Śmierci tak wszystkim dokumentnie złoił dupy, że przez następne dwa tygodnie jedli wyłącznie przez słomkę.

 


	4. Nyte Blade's Return

Szef jęknął cicho, rozglądając się po nieco pustawym apartamencie. Od czasu jego ostatniego wypadku było tutaj zaskakująco cicho, co też niespecjalnie go dziwiło – znając życie, Kowboj wszystkich zagonił do jakiejś mniej lub bardziej sensownej roboty, żeby swymi śmiechami nie przeszkadzali jego ukochanemu w rekonwalescencji. Owszem, było to nawet urocze, jednak, prawdę powiedziawszy, Boss miał już powoli dość siedzenia na dupie. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo lubił być rozpieszczany w wypadku ewentualnej choroby, bycie niańczonym przez bite siedem dni zdecydowanie zaczęło dawać mu się we znaki. Nikt niczego nie pozwalał mu robić i mało brakowało, a zostałby mu przydzielony asystent toaletowy, żeby nie musiał sam celować do muszli. Z całego serca pragnął, żeby wreszcie jego umiłowany zastępca pozwolił mu się zająć czymś nieco bardziej fascynującym niż obserwowanie własnych paznokci, jednak niestety, nie miał aż takiego farta. Wciąż trwał w tym osobliwym areszcie domowym (wprawdzie oficjalnie nazwano to „zwolnienie lekarskim”, jednak żaden przedstawiciel służby zdrowia nie maczał w tym palców) i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to odmóżdżanie się przed ekranem ich gigantycznej plazmy.

Owszem, raz na jakiś czas Przywódca Świętych lubił oglądać telewizję. Wprawdzie dzienniki nużyły go wręcz śmiertelnie i jedynym programem tego typu, przy którym dla odmiany nie zasypiał, były reportaże Valderammy na kalane szóstym (w końcu niejednokrotnie brał całkiem czynny udział w ich tworzeniu), jednak raz na jakiś czas zdarzało się, że jakaś inna audycja wywoływała w nim nieco żywsze reakcje.

– _Nazywam się Joshua Birk. W telewizji gram Nyte Blayde'a, wyjątkowo przystojnego, choć niezrozumianego wampira, który co tydzień ryzykuje zdrowiem i życiem, by świat pozostał bezpiecznym miejscem._

Kierownik z wrażenia aż opluł się lemoniadą, natychmiast przykuwając uwagę plączących się po okolicy Shaundi i Kowboja.

– Co się dzieje? – Pani porucznik uniosła podejrzliwie jedną brew.

Drugi po Bogu, wciąż się krztusząc nieszczęsnym napojem, jedynie wskazał ekran telewizora, starając się nie zejść na miejscu.

– Nie no, to jest po prostu niesmaczne… – Major zmarszczył nos, z niezadowoleniem śledząc idylliczne scenki przedstawione na spocie.

– _Agenci STAG każdego dnia narażają się, by chronić wasze miasto przed brutalnymi gangami. Chcesz stać się bohaterem w prawdziwym świecie? Jeszcze dziś zgłoś się do komisji uzupełnień STAG. Tak jak i ja._

– … A wy mi nie daliście go zabić. – Dawna hippiska pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. – Rudy wyciągnął wetkniętą za pasek komórkę: – Pierce? A, czyli już to widziałeś. To cudownie, bo teraz ty wymyślisz rozwiązanie tego problemu. Też się cieszę, że się cieszysz. Do usłyszenia.

† † †

Washington, mimo swej niewątpliwej (choć mocno skanalizowanej) inteligencji potrafił przeoczyć nawet najbardziej oczywiste fakty, co wielokroć obracało się przeciwko niemu. Rudy darzył pyskatego Porucznika niemałą sympatią, jednakże nawet on obserwował opisane wyżej zjawisko z niekłamaną przyjemnością i satysfakcją, głównie dlatego, że był rodowodowym dupkiem. Cudze cierpienie, zwłaszcza wywołane własną głupotą samego zainteresowanego, stanowiło dlań źródło rozrywki, którego nie oddałby za nic w świecie. Owszem, znał takie słowo jak „miłosierdzie”, ale przecież nie dla sławy dobrego Samarytanina wstąpił do gangu. Zwłaszcza, że sznur, który Pierce potrafił ukręcić na własną szyję, zwykle był złożony z dość elementarnych niedopatrzeń. Wprawdzie współpracował ze Świętymi już od dłuższego czasu, jednak nadal potrafił palnąć taką głupotę jak poproszenie wypadłego z obiegu alfonsa o sprowadzenie dziewczyn na imprezę czy, jak w tym przypadku, prezentację doprawdy obscenicznie skąpego wdzianka w obecności Szefa.

– Dlaczego _ona_ ma być przebrana za Krwawą Kanoniczkę?! – Boss wskazał swym idealnie wypielęgnowanym palcem nie mniej niezadowoloną DeWynter.

– Właśnie, dlaczego mam w tym paradować?

– … Już wam tłumaczyłem. – Washington popatrzył na nich jak na idiotów: – Macie się wcielić w konkretne postaci z serialu. Viola, ty najbardziej pasujesz wyglądem do tej roli.

– Ale ja będę w tym lepiej wyglądał!

– Właśnie. – Dawna członkini Jutrzenki była wystarczająco inteligentna, by obrócić niezadowolenie ich zwierzchnika na swoją korzyść: – Jemu o wiele bardziej pasuje ten kolor.

– Poza tym, dobra, przyjmijmy, że nie mogę być Kanoniczką. Ale dlaczego ma być dwóch Kardynałów? – Kierownik nigdy zbyt łatwo nie odpuszczał: – Dlaczego nie mogę występować jako, no nie wiem, chociażby Mr. X?

– … I już wiem, który z was, fajansiarze, ściągnął ten gówniany serial. – Viola pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, najwyraźniej rozważając potężnego strzemiennego przed rozpoczęciem akcji.

Pierce w tym momencie wreszcie pojął ogrom swej porażki i rzucił Majorowi błagalne spojrzenie, wzywając go tym samym na ratunek. Niestety, domniemana odsiecz jedynie krzywo się uśmiechnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Sam się w to wpakowałeś, sam się z tego wygrzebiesz. – Rudowłosy gangster zdjął swój firmowy kapelusz i sięgnął po biret: – Ja się muszę przebrać.

† † †

Przywódca Świętych, wbrew stwarzanym przez siebie pozorom, doskonale rozumiał złość Shaundi gdy traktowali ją jak delikatny kwiatek – poczucie bycia kompletnie bezużytecznym balastem, który na domiar złego jeszcze trzeba niańczyć bądź ratować z opresji nie było niczym przyjemnym. Sam również za nim nie przepadał, z tym, że między nim a Panią Porucznik była pewna znacząca różnica – jego nie trzeba było piastować. O ile niegdysiejsza hippiska miała problem z samodzielnym uporaniem się z upalonym pod sufit DJ-em, o tyle on potrafił wziąć na klatę Maero, Pana Słoneczko, Akujego (seniora i juniora, bez różnicy) czy chociażby pospolitego Brutala z miotaczem ognia. Owszem, zwykle w tak poważnych przedsięwzięciach wspierał go jego wierny zastępca, jednak sam też doskonale by sobie poradził. Dlatego zwyczajnie krew go zalała, gdy wraz z pojawieniem się na jego ramieniu nieprzytomnego Birka, tak Kowboj jak i Viola zaczęli go traktować niczym przeklętą księżniczkę. Owszem, to miłe, że w ogniu bitwy pamiętali o otwieraniu mu drzwi i w ogóle, ale wszystko miało swoje cholerne granice!

– Rybko, schowaj się, my oczyścimy to pomieszczenie. – Major popchnął go w stronę skrytego wewnątrz boksu biurka: – Zaraz po ciebie wrócę.

– Przecież to tylko parę jeleni, dam radę zadbać o siebie i tego palanta: – Znacząco potrząsnął trzymanym przez siebie aktorzyną: – Nie musicie mnie…

– Szefie, naprawdę, zajmiemy się tym. – DeWynter posłała mu zwyczajowo już zblazowane spojrzenie i przeładowała karabin: – Tak będzie szybciej.

Szef prychnął, nie kryjąc szalejącego w nim niezadowolenia, jednak ostatecznie kucnął posłusznie za przepierzeniem. Pięknie. Po prostu _pięknie._ Nagle z głównego zawadiaki na kwadracie przeistoczył się w wymagającą troskliwej opieki pierdołę. Niech no tylko wrócą do domu, już tam pokaże, do czego jest zdolny…

† † †

Rozpaczliwie zachłysnął się powietrzem, walcząc z drżącymi od wysiłku mięśniami, które z coraz mniejszym entuzjazmem utrzymywały go w pionie. Wprawdzie każdy kolejny ruch biodrami sprawiał, że jego nerwy dosłownie wypalały się od przeszywających je doznań, jednak ceną za ową rozkosz była powolna utrata sił, na którą za nic w świecie nie chciał wyrazić zgody. Uda zaczynały go powoli piec, zaś kolana zdecydowanie protestowały przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, jednak na razie udawało mu się to ignorować – nadchodzące coraz większymi krokami spełnienie było warte tego drobnego poświęcenia.

Tym, co go doprowadziło do znalezienia się w obecnej sytuacji, była osobliwie nie jego postrzelona natura czy głupota, ale duma. Owszem, uwielbiał kiedy jego niegdysiejszy ochroniarz z tym swoim samczym, ociekającym testosteronem uśmiechem przerzucał go na plecy i wsuwał mu się między nogi, jednak nieco bolało go, że tak niewiele może zrobić dlań w zamian. Nie miał nic przeciwko uleganiu drugiemu mężczyźnie i zapadaniem się w jego objęcia, wręcz przeciwnie – po prostu chciał choć raz mu ulżyć i samemu odwalić większość tej słodkiej roboty. Przez ostanie kilka dni był kompletnie niepotrzebny tak przy zarządzaniu gangiem, jak i podczas walki, w związku z czym chciał wreszcie zrobić coś naprawdę użytecznego. Dlatego też, niezależnie od protestu swoich coraz bardziej zmęczonych nóg, niewzruszenie unosił się i opadał, niestrudzenie ujeżdżając swego Kowboja.

Rudy uśmiechał się lekko, wodząc dłońmi po jego torsie, opuszkami obrysowując skomplikowane tatuaże zdobiące ciemną skórę, a także wciąż widoczne blizny pozostawione przez eksplozję jachtu i niezliczone walki o ulice Stilwater i Steelport, jednak po dłuższej chwili sięgnął niżej, zaciskając chciwe palce na jego napiętym siedzeniu. Boss nawet nie zamierzał tłumić niespecjalnie cichego jęku, jaki ów gest wydusił spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg i jeszcze odrobinę przyspieszył, starając się spełnić oczekiwania rudowłosego gangstera.

Prawdopodobnie powinien odsapnąć na chwilę, jednak ta sama duma, która nakłoniła go do podjęcia tego rzuconego samemu sobie wyzwania, teraz nie pozwalała mu ani przyznać się do zmęczenia, ani się poddać. Oczywiście łudził się, że tylko on jest świadom wysiłku, jaki musi wkładać w każdy kolejny ruch, jednak pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie był w stanie ukryć przed mężczyzną swojego życia.

– No już, daj spokój. – Major dość soczyście klepnął go w pośladek, po czym pewnych chwytem obydwu rąk unieruchomił jego biodra: – Udowodniłeś, co twoje.

– Nic nie usiłuję… – Samo oddychanie było trudne, nie wspominając już o tak skomplikowanym zadaniu, jakim było formułowanie sensownych zdań: – Nic… Udowodnić…

– Tak? – Kowboj rzucił mu mocno podejrzliwe spojrzenie: – To w takim razie co _to_ ma być?

– Chciałem tylko… – Spróbował się oswobodzić z utrzymujących go w bezruchu dłoni, jednak jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to żałosne szarpnięcie miednicą, które zostało ukarane dokładnie takim samym ruchem ze strony drugiego gangstera: – Szlag! Chciałem cię choć raz w życiu wyręczyć. Ostatnio do niczego się nie nadaję i trzeba mnie niańczyć, więc pomyślałem, że przynajmniej mogę jakoś tutaj ci pomóc. Żebyś nie musiał się aż tak wysilać.

– Kotku, nie pierdziel. – Kowboj zaśmiał się pod nosem: – Który z nas po wszystkim prędzej zasypia?

– No ja, ale…

– Którego potem można dosłownie wyrzucić przez okno razem z łóżkiem i się nie obudzi?

– Mnie, tylko że…

– To dla którego całość jest bardziej męcząca? – Zielone oczy błysnęły złośliwie, sugerując, jak bardzo retoryczne było to pytanie.

– … Dla mnie. – Przywódca Świętych wydął usta z niezadowoleniem, wiedząc, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygranie tej dyskusji.

– To pozwolisz sobie pomóc?

– Dobrze, dobrze…

Naturalnie był zbyt uparty, by sam przed sobą przyznać, iż nawet drobne wsparcie ze strony ukochanego od razu ulżyło jego nieco już zbolałym mięśniom. Dlatego też nie odezwał się ani słowem – zamiast tego na nowo wypracował ten satysfakcjonujący ich obu rytm, coraz mocniej zapadając się w powracających falach doznań. Owszem, pieczenie w spracowanych nogach i plecach nie ustąpiło, podobnie też nie ucichły wyrażane bólem utyskiwania oburzonych obcesowym traktowaniem kolan, ale owe iskry wysiłku nie przytłaczały już słodkich dreszczy rozpływających mu się wzdłuż wszystkich żył i ścięgien.

Z zadowoleniem przymrużył oczy i przygryzł dolną wargę, czując, że jest mu coraz lepiej i z każdym ruchem zbliża się do tak wyczekiwanego finiszu. Pełne zadowolenia, niezmiernie zachęcające pomruki ze strony Majora sugerowały, iż jego odczucia są mocno zbliżone, co zmotywowało Kierownika do wykorzystania ostatnich rezerw swych sił, by w narastającym uniesieniu im obu ułatwić pokonanie tych kilku ostatnich metrów dzielących ich od raju bram. Targające nim doznania były zbyt intensywne, by pamiętał o drążącym jego ciało zmęczeniu, choć cichy głosik rozbrzmiewający słabo w tle jego mocno uproszczonych na chwilę obecną myśli, sugerował, iż przyjdzie mu słono za ową ignorancję zapłacić. Na razie jednak Szef rozkoszował się słodką nagrodą, która przyjemnie mrowiącą falą rozlała się po całym jego ciele, odbierając mu tym samym wagę i objętość. Z głębokim westchnięciem odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, ciesząc się tą cudowną błogością dzieloną z najukochańszym mężczyzną na świecie.

– Dobra robota, pysiu. – Dawny ochroniarz klepnął go delikatnie po siedzeniu.

W każdych innych okolicznościach Szef miałby mu coś do powiedzenia na temat rujnowania nastroju oraz wątpliwej jakości tego komplementu, jednak (na szczęście Rudego) zaczęło go dopadać całe zmęczenie, któremu do tej pory tak zapalczywie umykał. Ziewając szeroko, opadł na łóżko, wtulając się w przyjemnie ciepłe ramię swego nie mniej wycieńczonego zastępcy. Dyskusje dotyczące sposobu wyrażania zadowolenia mógł spokojnie odłożyć na jakiś inny dzień, kiedy już zdoła się porządnie wyspać.

 


	5. STAG Party

Musiał przyznać, że bieganie po mieście z rakietnicą nie było zbyt mądrym pomysłem, zważywszy na coraz bardziej wzmożoną aktywność STAG-u, jednakże ani Szef, ani Kowboj nie potrafili sobie odmówić tej przyjemności. Strzelanie do wszystkiego co się rusza z tak dużego kalibru oraz zarabianie w ten sposób pieniędzy było niezwykle satysfakcjonująca kombinacją frajdy z umacnianiem ich pozycji w Steelport. Poza tym, zawsze mogli winą obarczyć Kinzie, która osobiście wskazała im miejsca, gdzie mieli dokonać jak największych zniszczeń celem dokopania tym sierotom Deckreom. Wprawdzie żaden z panów nie zrozumiał zbyt wiele z jej ględzenia o firmach krzakach, jednak darowanej demolce nie zagląda się w zęby. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy słyszy się za plecami krzyk swojego ukochanego.

– Co się… – Boss obrócił się ku Majorowi: – … Czy ty się podpaliłeś?

– Taaa. – Niegdysiejszy ochroniarz z pewnymi oporami gasił palące mu się na dupie spodnie (jeśli tak można było nazwać ten twór odzieżowy): – Strzeliłem w samochód, którym przyjechaliśmy i, cholera, za blisko stałem.

– A! – Przywódca Świętych uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak spływa na niego nagłe oświecenie: – To dlatego po robieniu chaosu nigdy nie mogę znaleźć naszej fury!

Rudy przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z pewnym zainteresowaniem, po czym zgiął się w pół i wybuchnął śmiechem tak serdecznym, że po jego pooranych przez bruzdy policzkach popłynęły cienkie strugi łez. Kierownik pokręcił z rozczuleniem głową, wiedząc, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut jego kochanie to się raczej nie uspokoi, w związku z powyższym postanowił chwilowo nie dociekać przyczyny aż tak ogromnego rozbawienia, zwłaszcza, że odezwał się dzwonek jego telefonu.

– _Szefie!_ – Pani Porucznik brzmiała tak, jakby zaraz miała komuś wygryźć tętnicę: – _Musi mnie Szef stąd zabrać!_

– Shaundi, ściągnij wodze. – Czasem rozmowa z nią przypominała grę w Koło Fortuny i to nawet nie dlatego, że była nadźgana, tylko zwyczajnie zaczynała od dupy strony: – O co chodzi?

– _Przysięgam na Boga, że go zabiję!_

– Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że Pierce i Zimos znowu urządzają imprezę. – Nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to chyba najgorsza chwila na takie rzeczy.

– _Co? Pierce?_ – Wreszcie dawna hippiska uświadomiła sobie, że chyba jednak rozmawiają o dwóch różnych rzeczach: – _A co mnie, kurwa, obchodzi Pierce?! Mówię o Birku!_

– Och. – Skrzywił się nieco, czując nadchodzące kłopoty: – Co tam u Josha?

– _U **Josha**?!_ – Naprawdę nie musiała się aż tak wydzierać: – _Wypiłeś z tym dupkiem bruderszaft?!_

– Spokojnie, rybko. – Były takie dni, że obcowanie z jego podwładną przypominało bieganie nago po oblodzonym polu minowym: – Kiedy już uporamy się ze STAG-iem, nie będzie nam dłużej potrzebny.

– _O cholera, byłabym zapomniała._ – Niemalże było słychać, jak sama sobie z całej pety palnęła w czoło: – _Pierce powiedział mi, że STAG planuje atak na naszą starą miejscówkę. Czeka tam na ciebie z Olegem. Wspominał coś o zastawianiu pułapki, czy coś._

Taaa… Tylko _ona_ potrafiła nie pamiętać o czymś takim. Nie chodziło o to, że była głupia – bo miał dowody przeczące tej śmiałej tezie – jednakże czasem potrafiły wylecieć jej z głowy takie rzeczy, że mało krew go nie zalewała.

– Dobrze, zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. – Westchnął ciężko: – Już do was jedziemy. I spróbuj nie zabić Birka, przynajmniej na razie.

– _Niczego nie mogę obiecać._

– Dzięki, Shaundi. – Zakończył połączenie i odwrócił się w stronę nieco już spokojniejszego Kowboja: – Już ci trochę lepiej?

– Powiedzmy. – Rudowłosy gangster zachichotał jeszcze raz i pocałował go w czoło: – Jaka katastrofa na nas spadła _tym razem_?

† † †

Obrona apartamentu przed wciąż nadciągającymi siłami STAG-u była nie tyle trudna, ile niezwykle upierdliwa – instynkt samozachowawczy tych fajansiarzy był ograniczony do zera, bowiem zamiast porządnie się zastanowić nad swoimi poczynaniami, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wciąż powtarzali tę samą strategię, licząc, że powtórzona kolejny raz zagrywka może w końcu podziała. Oczywistym było, że Temple chce ich zwyczajnie wziąć na przetrzymanie i zmęczyć, jednak był to wyjątkowo marny pomysł, bowiem straty w ludziach i sprzęcie były nieproporcjonalnie wysokie w stosunku do nadrzędnego celu całej tej operacji, jakim było ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko odzyskanie Birka. Co, nawiasem mówiąc, nie nastąpiło.

– Powiem szczerze, że masz jaja. – Oleg pokiwał z uznaniem głową: – Niewielu odrzuciłby propozycję Cyrusa.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy STAG-u, żeby sobie poradzić z Luchadorami i Deckerami. – Szef wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, po czym sięgnął po plaster i nożyczki: – Skarbie, teraz się nie ruszaj.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie. – Kirrlov uśmiechnął się z przekąsem: – Jednak teraz to nie Syndykat będzie dla ciebie największym zagrożeniem.

– Hm? – Boss uniósł jedną brew, jednak nie oderwał wzroku od opatrunku, który z pietyzmem starał się umieścić na nosie swego wiernego zastępcy: – Co masz na myśli?

– JAK MOGŁEŚ MI TO ZROBIĆ?!

Przypominający wizg rozwścieczonej harpii wrzask odbił się echem po korytarzach Megaburdelu, sprawiając, że wszyscy bez wyjątku przeżyli coś na kształt miniaturowego zawału (co, zważywszy na typ prowadzonej w tym miejscu aktywności, nie było niczym pożądanym). Zidentyfikowanie jego źródła nie należało do przesadnie trudnych zadań – chyba tylko nieboszczyk byłby w stanie przeoczyć nadciągające w ich stronę ucieleśnienie furii, jakie w chwili obecnej stanowiła ziejąca czystą nienawiścią Shaundi.

– Dlaczego pozwoliłeś temu szmaciarzowi do nas dołączyć?! – Była hippiska aktualnie nie miała nic wspólnego z miłością bliźniego: – Nawet Monica Hughes byłaby lepszą Świętą niż ten dupek!

– Spokojnie, stokroteczko, nie unoś się tak. – Kierownik z zaskakującym stoicyzmem przyjął na siebie ten wybuch złości: – Birk nie będzie ci się narzucał, obiecuję.

– Ciekawa jestem, jak zamierzasz tego dopilnować. – Pani Porucznik oparła ręce na biodrach, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Cóż… Powiedziałem mu, że Angel może mu pokazać parę interesujących trików, które ubarwią jego postać w serialu. – Przywódca Świętych zamknął apteczkę i cmoknął swego milczącego pacjenta w skroń: – Jeśli chłopina jakimś cudem to przeżyje, poszczuję go kolejną osobą.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – Shaundi odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą: – Trzymam cię za słowo.

– Naprawdę skazałeś tego chłopca na cierpienie w objęciach De LaMuerte? – spytał Oleg, gdy ich diva numer jeden opuściła pomieszczenie: – To dość okrutne, nawet jak na _ciebie._

– Może – zgodził się kierownik. – Ale szczerze… Kto nie miałby ochoty tego zobaczyć?

 


	6. Live! With Killbane

Niedawne wydarzenia dały Szefowi naprawdę sporo do myślenia. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę wielu lat uświadomił sobie, że zwiewanie przed gliniarzami może i było onegdaj dobrym sposobem dbania o formę, ale na chwilę obecną okazało się być zdecydowanie niewystarczające. Główną przyczyną tego smutnego faktu mogło być to, że, co tu dużo mówić od pewnego czasu nie musiał przed nikim uciekać – w końcu był bożyszczem tłumów oraz osobowością medialną i miał ludzi, którzy robili to za niego. Wprawdzie czynił to bardzo, ale to bardzo niechętnie, niemniej jednak, w świetle powyższych faktów, należało przyznać Angelowi rację – musiał się naprawdę porządnie za siebie wziąć. O ile jednak sama aktywność fizyczna nie była taka straszna (w końcu potrafił całe godziny spędzić na rurze do tańca), o tyle wiązała się z czymś, za czym zdecydowanie nie przepadał, a mianowicie wizytą na tak znienawidzonej przez niego siłowni. Nigdy nie przepadał za katowaniem się na bieżni, zapachem przepoconych ubrań oraz rytmiczną, odmóżdżającą muzyką, która w teorii miała pomóc w treningu. Niestety, nie miał większego wyboru, bowiem jeśli miał się uporać tak z przeklętym STAG-iem, jak i cholernym Syndykatem, powinien jak najszybciej wrócić do swojej szczytowej formy.

– A niech mnie… – Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, Shaundi mało nie spadła z rowerka, na którym zawzięcie pedałowała w miejscu: – Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą?

– Strasznie. Śmieszne – prychnął z niesmakiem, odrzucając związane gumką warkoczyki na plecy: – Słyszałaś kiedyś, że nie powinno się dołować ludzi, którzy z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zamierzają nad sobą popracować?

– Przecież się z ciebie nie nabijam. – Pani Porucznik na chwilę przerwała ćwiczenia i sięgnęła po butelkę z wodą: – Ale sam przyznasz, że zwykle za wszelką cenę unikasz przychodzenia na siłkę i jedynymi formami gimnastyki, jakie kiedykolwiek aprobowałeś, były albo striptease, albo pościelowe zapasy z Kowbojem.

– Wiem, wiem… – Przewrócił oczami: – Ale, jak się okazuje, powoli nie wyrabiam.

– … Ale wiesz, że żadne ćwiczenia nie wpłyną na to, jak długo ci stoi?

– NIE MAM TAKIEGO PROBLEMU! – Obrzucił ją pełnym oburzenia spojrzeniem, ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem w nią ręcznikiem: – Co to w ogóle za insynuacje?!

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie: – Dobrze, już nie wgapiaj się tak we mnie. Żarty, żartami, ale przecież nie masz zielonego pojęcia, do czego służy cały ten sprzęt. Może powinieneś wezwać sobie kogoś do pomocy?

– Dam sobie radę sam, dziękuję bardzo – odparł z godnością. – Po prostu zajmę się czymś, co nie wymaga wsparcia technicznego, jak na prawdziwego gangstera przystało.

– Mój ty macho. – Dawna hippiska popatrzyła na niego znacząco, po czym z powrotem zaczęła pedałować: – A czym mianowicie?

– Pilatesem.

– No tak, to bardzo męskie zajęcie – prychnęła, pochylając przy tym głowę, by ukryć swój wyjątkowo złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Chyba nigdy nie musiałaś leczyć zakwasów po tych ćwiczeniach. – Boss starannie przetarł ręcznikiem matę gimnastyczną, po czym ostrożnie na nim usiadł.

– Fakt – zgodziła się Pani Porucznik. – Baw się dobrze.

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać, jak to mówią. Kierownik westchnął ciężko i, wprawdzie bez entuzjazmu, ale wreszcie zabrał się za rozgrzewkę oraz rozciąganie. Naprawdę, ale to _naprawdę_ nie lubił tarzać się po materacu, jeśli nie miał nikogo między nogami (konkretnie Majora) oraz, co gorsza, po prostu nienawidził strojów do ćwiczeń – może i były one dość obcisłe oraz niekiedy naprawdę skąpe, ale mimo to nie sprawiały, że czuł się w nich seksownie, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby to od niego zależało, najchętniej trenowałby bez jakiejkolwiek odzieży, jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę za faktu, że byłaby to pewna przesada.

– Ale ty się męczysz. – Shaundi pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową: – Naprawdę nie lubisz tego robić, co?

– Aż tak to widać? – Otarł wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła, po czym z niesmakiem popatrzył na wilgotną, wydzielającą nieprzyjemny zapach skórę.

– Słuchaj, może lepiej będzie, jeśli sobie popływasz? – Zeskoczyła z siodełka i pomogła mu wstać z ziemi: – Przynajmniej nie będziesz miał poczucia, że cały się lepisz.

– Ty jednak miewasz przebłyski geniuszu. – Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech: – Biegnę się przebrać w bikini.

Wprawdzie wiązane na sznureczki skąpe majtki nie stanowiły najlepszego ekwiwalentu kąpielówek, ale o wiele bardziej się sobie w nich podobał. Poza tym, skoro zamierzał zadbać o _siebie_ , nikt nie powinien krytykować stroju, w jakim zamierzał to czynić. Ważne było, że fikuśne kawałki były osłonięte przed wzrokiem przypadkowych przechodniów, czyż nie?

Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę lubił pływać. Basen zawsze pomagał mu oczyścić umysł i uporządkować jego mocno chaotyczne plany. Powtarzające się rytmicznie, płynne ruchy rąk i nóg sprawiały, że przestawał postrzegać się jako osobne istnienie i zlewał się w jedno z otaczającą go wodą, pozbywając się ograniczających jego duszę barier. Tak stało się również i tym razem – już po kilku pierwszych długościach jego myśli zaczęły toczyć się o wiele spokojniej, niż miało to miejsce na co dzień, pozwalając mu skoncentrować się na tym, co było naprawdę ważne. Wreszcie był w stanie wyrzucić z zakresu swych interesowań tak STAG jak i Syndykat oraz poświęcić swe rozważania jedynemu na świecie osobnikowi, który był w stanie schwytać jego serce w sieć i nigdy go nie wypuścić. Ten niezwykły człowiek zaledwie jednym spojrzeniem był zdolny zmienić otaczające ich chaos oraz rzeź w stabilny, pełen dziwnej łagodności obraz. Kiedy był z nim, wszystko stawało się namacalne i zwyczajnie prawdziwe, uświadamiając mu, że doświadczana przez nich rzeczywistość nie jest jedynie wytworem jego wciąż pogrążonego w śpiączce, okaleczonego mózgu. Tylko dzięki niemu był w stanie w ogóle funkcjonować, nie wspominając już o tak skomplikowanych sprawach jak dowodzenie organizacją przestępczą oraz przejmowanie kontroli nad całym miastem. Bez niego… Bez niego nigdy nie wróciłby na szczyt. Gdyby nie jego wsparcie, nie podniósłby się po śmierci Gata, niezależnie do tego, jak intensywnie by próbował. We dwóch byli zdolni do wszystkiego, włącznie z rozmazaniem STAG-u po chodniku, zniszczeniem Syndykatu oraz podbiciem Steelport. Wszystkie te dokonania były zaledwie kwestią czasu i, jeśli odpowiednio się do wszystkiego przygotują, nic nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać.

Tylko co dalej? Poprzednim razem, kiedy po zakończonej wojnie stał w rozbitym oknie oraz patrzył na spadające w otchłań ciało Vogela, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma takich granic, których nie byłby w stanie przekroczyć. Mógł robić, co tylko chciał i być kim tylko miał ochotę, nie oglądając się przy tym na zdanie innych. Jednak teraz nie był pewien, czy do końca wykorzystał tę szansę. Niby Święci nie byli już tylko ulicznym gangiem usiłującym odzyskać dawną chwałę, ba, stali się prawdziwym imperium, ale… Czy nie mogli się zdobyć na coś więcej? Oczywiście, że tak. Po prostu zabrakło im pary i wyobraźni. Zadowolili się połowicznym sukcesem i kompletnie zapomnieli o tym, że mogą osiągnąć dosłownie _wszystko._ Dobrze, że uświadomił to sobie, zanim zrobił się o wiele za stary i za bardzo zramolały na realizację tak śmiałych zamiarów. I on, i Kowboj zasłużyli na coś o wiele lepszego, niż życie na pół gwizdka. Tylko, co mieliby zrobić, tak dokładnie? Hmm…

– Czesć, cudzie natury. – Usłyszał głos swego zastępcy: – Bawisz się w basenie beze mnie? Czuję się porzucony.

– Zupełnie niepotrzebnie – odparł, podpływając do brzegu. – Myślami jestem przy tobie.

– To teraz będziesz również i ciałem. – Rudowłosy gangster zgarnął ręcznik z oparcia leżaka, po czym powoli podszedł do swego zwierzchnika.

– Tylko nie mów, że coś się znowu zesrało. – Westchnął ciężko, wychodząc wreszcie z wody.

– Tego nie wiem. – Kowboj natychmiast zaczął go wycierać: – Kinzie twierdzi, że to coś ważnego i musimy się z nią spotkać, ale przecież ją znasz. Ogłasza alarm za każdym razem, kiedy jej się uda wyciągnąć swoją głowę z własnej dupy. Równie dobrze może nam znowu kazać przenosić pudła.

– Fakt. – Uśmiechnął się, wtulając nos w puszystą tkaninę: – Resztę też już powiadomiłeś?

– Tak, Shaundi powoli się szykuje.

Boss pokiwał powoli głową, pozwalając Majorowi na osuszenie jego niezliczonych warkoczyków. Niespodziewanie uderzył go niezwykły spokój tej sceny – on, w zasadzie nieruchomy, z pochylona głową, jego ukochany tuż przy nim, traktujący go z czułością zarezerwowaną dla maleńkich dzieci, obaj skąpani w promieniach powoli zachodzącego słońca. Nigdy nie chciał brać w czymś takim udziału, nie pragnął dla siebie czegoś, co można było odebrać przy pomocny kilku kanistrów benzyny oraz płomieni, jednak… Nie bał się, że ten idylliczny spokój zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób naruszony. Nie lękał się niczego i nikogo. Zamiast strachu, jego serce wypełniała przemożna potrzeba przelania całego nagromadzonego w nim ciepła w jakikolwiek gest, który byłby w stanie wyrazić targające nim wzruszenie, wdzięczność oraz, przede wszystkim, miłość. Dawny ochroniarz wybawił go z opresji, bowiem najzwyczajniej w świecie chwycił go za otulone wilgotnym już ręcznikiem ramiona i złożył mu na ustach łagodny pocałunek, w którym zawarł wszystko, co Przywódca Świętych tak bardzo chciał mu sam przekazać.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać. – Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy konieczność zaczerpnięcia tchu spowodowała powstanie szczeliny między ich wargami.

– Oby. – Kowboj uśmiechnął się zadziornie, jednak jego szmaragdowe oczy były dziwnie poważne: – Bo muszę cię o coś spytać.

– Tak? – Przekrzywił z zainteresowaniem głowę.

– Czy…

– Idziecie wreszcie, czy nie? – Pani Porucznik stanęła w drzwiach tarasu, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.

– Już, już… – Szef przewrócił oczami i westchnął teatralnie: – Jakie miałeś pytanie?

– To nic aż tak ważnego. – Major ucałował jego skroń, po czym klepnął go w tyłek, tym sposobem niezbyt subtelnie zachęcając go do ruszenia się z miejsca: – Lepiej się pospiesz, jeszcze musisz się ubrać.

– Przecież i tak nie wkładam na siebie zbyt dużo…

– Ale za to wybór kreacji zajmuje ci _wieki_.

– To oszczerstwo! – Pokazał mu język, po czym ruszył w stronę wejścia do apartamentu: – Które zdementuję zaraz po tym, kiedy już dobiorę buty do moich nowych kolczyków.

† † †

– Coś ty zrobił, do cholery?! – Pani Porucznik wprawdzie była na tyle wściekła, by drzeć ryja na swojego zwierzchnika, jednak zachowała dość instynktu samozachowawczego, by trzymać ręce przy sobie.

– Nic nie zrobiłem! – Boss wręcz desperacko starał się zapanować nad szalejącą maszyną.

– Naucz się, kurwa, latać!

No dobrze, chyba żadne z nich nie spodziewało się, że wieczór spędzony na ganianiu za Killbanem aka Pryorem jak kot z pęcherzem skończy się wygrzebywaniem ich smętnych tyłków z wraku helikoptera. Początkowo wszystko szło jak po maśle – spuszczali łomot tym technoofiarom Deckerom, namieszali w ich bezcennym sprzęcie, spotkali swoją ulubioną dziennikarkę oraz naubliżali znienawidzonemu zapaśnikowi przez telefon, aż tu nagle, gdy Shaundi miała oddać decydujący strzał, wszystko się zwyczajnie zesrało, a ich śmigłowiec kompletnie oszalał. Owszem, Kierownik nigdy nie był asem pilotażu, ale nawet on zwykle był w stanie ustrzec ich przed aż tak spektakularną katastrofą.

– Cała jesteś? – Przywódca Świętych pomógł dawnej hippisce stanąć na nogi.

– Już go miałam – sarknęła, przygryzając ze złością dolną wargę.

– Wiemy, wiemy. To nie twoja wina. – Kowboj sięgnął powoli po swoją wibrującą wściekle komórkę: – Coś dziwnego stało się z… Kuźwa.

Cała trójka pochyliła się nad wyświetlaczem, ze złością patrząc na dość bezczelną wiadomość opatrzoną logiem Deckerów. Tylko jedna osoba była w stanie przejąc kontrolę nad ich wiertalotem oraz jeszcze zgrywać takiego chojraka, zwłaszcza, gdy znajdowała się poza zasięgiem ich rąk.

– Matt Miller już nie żyje. – Szef warknął, obnażając swe zaskakująco równe i kompletne uzębienie: – Jedziemy do Kinzie.

 


	7. Learning Computer

Kowboj miał do Kensington dość… Specyficzny stosunek, bardzo delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Z jednej strony szanował ją, jak każdego profesjonalistę posiadającego zestaw unikalnych umiejętności, z drugiej zaś, ledwie potrafił ją znieść jako osobę. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał zapałać do niej bodajże minimalną sympatią, było w niej coś, co w ułamku sekundy doprowadzało go do szału i sprawiało, że zwyczajnie krew go zalewała. Nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko samodzielnym, inteligentnym i wygadanym kobietom, które wiedziały, czego chcą – w sumie tymi przymiotnikami można było opisać wiele pań, którymi współpracował, poczynając od Shaundi i Aishy, a na Violi chociażby skończywszy – jednak dawna agentka FBI łączyła w sobie dwie cechy, które absolutnie niwelowały wszelkie inne jej dokonania, mianowicie zarozumialstwo oraz brak wdzięku. Tak, pojmował, że Kinzie jest od nich jakieś milion razy inteligentniejsza i ma o wiele bardziej rozległą wiedzę na temat komputerów, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła uczynić ze swego umysłu atutu. Niegdysiejszy powsinoga miał do czynienia z wieloma naprawdę bystrymi i wykształconymi ludźmi, którzy potrafili się swoją wiedzą dzielić, zamiast się z nią niemalże ostentacyjnie obnosić. Nawet obdarzony aparycją przeciętnego kamieniołomu Oleg miał dość klasy, by nie udowadniać swej wyższości na każdym kroku. To raz. Dwa, Kensington jakoś nigdy nie potrafiła wyłapać w rozmowie tego momentu, w którym powinna, za przeproszeniem, zamknąć jadaczkę i przemyśleć swoje miejsce w szeregu. Nawet Zimos i Angel, mimo mocno niecodziennych metod działania, nigdy nie wpadli na genialny pomysł, by _rozkazać_ swemu, bądź co bądź, przełożonemu, by pomógł im w noszeniu pudeł. Wprawdzie Boss miał do niej anielską wręcz cierpliwość (jak do wielu ludzi, którzy niczym sobie na podobne względy nie zasłużyli, czym faktycznie zasługiwał na miano świętego w bardziej tradycyjnym sensie tego słowa), ale na całe szczęście Major nie był do podobnego gestu zobowiązany. Naturalnie nie uznawał wobec powyższego za stosowne chamsko się do ich nadwornej hakerki odnosić, jednak też nie zamierzał okazywać jej więcej sympatii, niż wymagała tego elementarna przyzwoitość. Dlatego wręcz niezmiernie się ucieszył, że po drodze zgarnęli Pierce'a – może nie był on najbardziej ogarniętym człowiekiem na ziemi, jednak przynajmniej chłopina potrafił sprawić, że jego towarzystwo było całkiem przyjemne. Przynajmniej zazwyczaj.

– … Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem, co robisz za moimi plecami, to się grubo mylisz. – Rudowłosy gangster westchnął ciężko, czując, że to będzie naprawdę długie i męczące popołudnie.

– Zero z tobą zabawy. – Washington prychnął i, okrążywszy go, kontynuował swoje zabawy z Penetratorem, z niekłamaną fascynacją obserwując paralityczne drżenie różowej gumy: – Minę masz, jakbyś siedział tutaj za karę.

– Zgadłeś za pierwszym razem. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo: – Jak ty to robisz?

– Talent, mój dobry człowieku. – Washington wreszcie przestał się znęcać nad przerośniętym dildo i odłożył je na miejsce: – Choć, muszę przyznać, to dość… Niespodziewane, że tak bardzo nie dogadujesz się z Kinzie. Wbrew pozorom macie wiele wspólnego.

– Powinienem się obrazić? – Rzucił mu znad okularów ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Mów co chcesz, ale zaopatrujesz się w „Skórze i Koronce” chyba nawet częściej niż ona. Co mnie nieco dziwi, ale zawsze.

– Przepraszam bardzo, czemu cię to do cholery dziwi? – Lekko przekrzywił głowę, usiłując dociec, czy Porucznik mówi poważnie, czy nieumiejętnie się z niego nabija.

– Wiesz, kiedy cię poznałem, ubierałeś się nor… _inaczej_. – Celebryta w ostatniej chwili zdołał ugryźć się w język: – Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że było ci dosłownie wszystko jedno, jak wyglądasz.

Cóż… Nie mógł się z nim w tej kwestii nie zgodzić. Wprawdzie opisywane przez Pierce'a czasy były bardzo, bardzo odległe, zamierzchłe wręcz, jednak fakt wciąż pozostawał faktem – onegdaj kompletnie nie przejmował się walorami estetycznymi swojego ubioru. Jedynymi kwestiami, na jakie w ogóle zwracał uwagę przy doborze odzieży, były wygoda oraz odpowiednia ilość kieszeni. Dopiero przy Kierowniku zaczął naprawdę się interesować tym, jak wygląda, choć należało przyznać, że była to dość gwałtowna przemiana…

– _Dobra, stokroteczko, daj mie minutkę. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych celnym kopniakiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi samochodu, przerzucając torby z zakupami przez ramię i ruszył w stronę windy: – Potem możemy jechać na jakieś balety._

_Jego niegdysiejszy ochroniarz, który ostatnio przedzierzgnął się w oficjalnego zastępcę, skinął mu głową i wdusił przycisk kierujący ich w dół, starając się nie interesować przesadnie zawartością dosyć pokaźnych rozmiarów pakunków. Przez cały pobyt swego podopiecznego w „Skórze i Koronce” stał grzecznie na zewnątrz sklepu, obserwując plączących się po centrum handlowym ludzi. Po swojej ostatniej „wpadce” w wypełnianiu obowiązków obstawy postanowił wziąć się naprawdę poważnie na chronienie dupy tego postrzeleńca, w związku z czym umknęło mu, co wyżej wymieniony postanowił kupić w czymś co bardziej zasługiwało na miano sex shopu niż sklepu odzieżowego. Cóż, już niedługo się tego dowie. I pewnie będzie dla niego lepiej, jeśli w ramach oczekiwania nieco znieczuli się piwem, tak na wszelki wypadek._

_I dobrze, bo gdy jego zwierzchnik wyszedł z sypialni, dosłownie mowę mu odjęło._

_Kowboj, wbrew temu, co wszyscy zdawali się o nim myśleć, był w gruncie rzeczy szalenie nieskomplikowanym facetem. Lubił jeść w miarę świeże jedzenie, spać pod dachem na możliwie wygodnym łóżku, mieć święty spokój oraz być dzikim, wolnym i swobodnym. Wprawdzie nie były to zbyt wygórowane wymagania, nigdy nie twierdził inaczej, jednakże sprostanie im zwykle znajdowało się w zakresie jego możliwości. W końcu lepiej mieć niewiele, ale być z tego zadowolonym, niż oczekiwać od świata nie wiadomo czego i wciąż przeżywać kolejne rozczarowania. W związku z powyższym, w zakresie uciech cielesnych, również nie rozwinął w sobie żadnych wysublimowanych preferencji – jedyne, czego oczekiwał, to aby jego „zdobycz” była pełnoletnim przedstawicielem gatunku homo sapiens sapiens, zaś takie detale jak płeć czy wygląd pozostawiał do rozsądzenia losowi. Tak długo, jak jego podstawowe potrzeby były zaspokojone, nie zamierzał na nic marudzić, ani też stawiać jakichkolwiek warunków, co znacznie ułatwiało mu życie. Tak naprawdę ciężko było powiedzieć, by do momentu jego pierwszego spotkania z Szefem kiedykolwiek się zdarzyło, by jakaś istota ludzka oddziaływała na niego tak silnie, by jego przyrodzenie natychmiast domagało się spółkowania. Owszem, sam seks lubił, jednak nigdy nie poświęcał sprawie aż tyle uwagi, by bawić się w jakiekolwiek udziwnienia, co, zważywszy na jego naturę powsinogi, było zrozumiałe – jeśli nie potrafił nigdzie zagrzać miejsca, trudno było oczekiwać, by z kimkolwiek związał się na tyle poważnie, by brać się za jakiekolwiek eksperymenta. Dlatego też był niezmiernie zdziwiony własną reakcją na najnowszą kreację Bossa. Nie chodziło tutaj o niezwykle szokujący dobór elementów garderoby – choć większość członków gangu na ten widok zamarła w miejscu i gremialnie upuściła to, co trzymała w rękach – jednak o to, jak ów strój na niego działał._

_**A działał potężnie.** _

_Pierwsze, na co zwrócił uwagę, to buty. Owszem, nie raz zdarzyło mu się wpaść do klubu ze stripteasem (głównie w celu wykonania zlecenia, ale zawsze), więc nie raz widywał podobne obuwie, jednak nigdy na tych konkretnych nogach. Smoliście czarne, lśniące w świetle fioletowego hologramu półnagiej kobiety przy schodach, sznurowane cieniutką, fioletową tasiemką, sięgające niemalże pachwin kozaki przylegały do umięśnionych łydek i ud niczym druga skóra, podkreślając ich zniewalający kształt cieniutkim, absurdalnie wysokim obcasem. Żadne kończyny nie miały prawa wyglądać tak oszałamiająco, jednak ten konkretny zestaw sprawił, że Kowboj mimowolnie zaczął się ślinić. Z jednej strony, jego umysł podpowiadał mu, że żaden mężczyzna nie miał prawa wyglądać atrakcyjnie w butach przeznaczonych ewidentnie dla kobiet, jednak właśnie dostarczone jego oczom dowody zdawały się szyderczo śmiać w twarz tej zasadzie. To już nie były nogi, to był czysty, ociekający prymitywnym pożądaniem seks._

_**Jasny gwint…** _

_Gdyby tego było mało, nieopatrznie przeniósł wzrok wyżej i cicho stęknął, widząc obscenicznie ciasne szorty, które w zasadzie były nieco bardziej rozbudowanymi majtkami ozdobionymi szerokim pasem z masywną klamrą. Ich, nazwijmy to, nogawki z trudem sięgały do pachwin i dawny podróżnik modlił się w duchu, by Kierownik nie obrócił się do niego plecami – wprawdzie nie raz widział siedzenie swego przełożonego w różnym stopniu roznegliżowania, jednak obawiał się, że ujrzawszy je w tych konkretnych spodenkach nie byłby w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Zwłaszcza, że jego ukochany miał dość kołyszący chód, który sprawiał, że jego biodra zawsze przyciągały spojrzenie, niezależnie od tego, co je zakrywało._

_**To wbrew naturze się tak ruszać.** _

_Miał szczerą nadzieję, że przynajmniej w okolicach torsu będzie trochę lepiej, jednakże pomylił się straszliwie. Ich nieustraszony wódz wciągnął na siebie równie ciasny co spodenki skórzany top, którego front był kompletnie niepotrzebnie ściągnięty dwoma łańcuszkami – te dwa paseczki nijak nie były w stanie zmusić dość kusego wdzianka do zakrycia pokrytego tatuażami torsu, który nawet w normalnych okolicznościach był wart każdego grzechu. Jednak w tym zestawie… To już była zwykła podłość. Nikt nie miał prawa wrzucić na siebie tylu absurdalnie wulgarnych szmatek i wyglądać jak ucieleśnienie wszelkich fantazji._

_**Za jakie grzechy?** _

_I jeszcze te rękawiczki. Tak jak i buty były długie, czarne i połyskliwe oraz, co gorsza, opinały się na przedramionach Mafioza jakby spinająca je sznurówka miała w każdej chwili pęknąć. Major z trudem był w stanie utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy, jednak wiedział, że każda kolejna sekunda spędzona w tym pomieszczeniu będzie dla niego ciężką próbą charakteru. Niemniej, nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo – nie był w końcu bezmyślnym zwierzęciem, by się rzucać na swego partnera gdy ten tylko wpadnie na pomysł by się ubrać jak…_

_Nigdy nie dane mu było dokończyć tej myśli, bowiem w tym momencie Szef rzeczywiście obrócił się do niego tyłem. I, tak jak podejrzewa, ten widok by absolutnym końcem jego opanowania. Chwała opatrzności, że miał na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, inaczej pewnie wyszedłby na największego zboczeńca w okolicy, tak intensywnie wgapiał się w te dwa idealnie ukształtowane pośladki toczące nierówną walkę z opinającą je tkaniną. Uważnie śledził każdy krok swego wodza, usiłując zgadnąć, kiedy poddany niewyobrażalnym naprężeniom szew wreszcie pójdzie w drobiazgi, mając przy tym nadzieję, że gorąco które czuł na szyi i policzkach nie objawiło się w postaci rumieńca – ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to bycie zdemaskowanym w tak krępujących dla niego okolicznościach. Owe błagania o zachowanie resztki godności przemieniły się w spowiadaną w głębi serca niezaadresowaną do nikogo modlitwę, gdy Boss przystanął przy Shaundi celem zamienienia paru słów, opierając się przy tym biodrem o poręcz schodów._

_Jednakże w największe kłopoty wpakował się dopiero wtedy, gdy Przywódca Świętych wreszcie załatwił swoje sprawy z Porucznikami i podszedł do niego, posyłając mu uśmiech promienny jak poranek i słodki jak grzech. Niezależnie od tego, jak pociągająco by się nie prezentowało jego ciało, pełen emocji łuk jego miękkich warg był tym, co potrafiło zmusić nawet najbardziej opornego Kupidyna do ruszenia się po strzały i wzięcie się do jakiejś porządnej roboty. No i jeszcze te oczy – od samego początku ich znajomości Kowboj wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie całkowicie nad sobą panować, gdy te fioletowe tęczówki były zwrócone na niego. Nie, żeby mu to na co dzień przeszkadzało, w końcu to z ich powodu postanowił trwać przy tym dziwnym osobniku, jednak kiedy miał szczery zamiar kontrolować swe żądze, bycie obserwowanym przez Szefa przemieniało się w prawdziwą torturę._

– _Hej. – Gangster nonszalancko oparł się o ladę baru: – Co taki przystojniak jak ty robi w takim miejscu jak to?_

_**Błagam nie zakładaj nogi na nogę…** _

– _Czeka aż jego facet skończy się przebierać – odparł, udając zainteresowanie znajdującym się w jego szklance piwem._

– _Powiadasz? – Drugi po Bogu przysiadł na obitym skórą stołku._

– _Masz jakieś plany na to popołudnie?_

_**Nawet się nie waż. Obie stopy mają zostać na ziemi.** _

– _Zastanawiałem się nad wzięciem udziału w nielegalnych walkach. – Boss lekko przekrzywił głowę, pozwalając kolorowym dredom opaść mu na ramię: – Względnie moglibyśmy pojeździć z dilerem po mieście._

_**Nie. Nie rób tego…** _

– _Zastanawiałem się również nad rozebraniem się do naga i… – Kierownik uniósł nogę , po czym zamaszyście przerzucił ją nad drugą, przybierając pozę à la Elżbieta Jaworowicz._

_**Szlag.** _

– _W porządku. – Przełknął ślinę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że pod tymi spodenkami bez wątpienia nie ma żadnych majtek: – Zróbmy tak._

– _Słucham? – Szef przyjrzał mu się pytającym wzrokiem: – Nawet nie powiedziałem, co dokładnie zamieram zro…_

– _Rozebrać do naga. Tak. To dobry pomysł. – Kowboj gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, usiłując się uspokoić: – Nie ma sprawy._

– … _Czy ty się dobrze czujesz?_

– _Świetnie. Wspaniale. – Nerwowo oblizał wargi: – Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej._

– … _Kotku, może chcesz iść ze mną na pięterko? – Przywódca Świętych wyglądał tak, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma paść na podłogę ze śmiechu, czy jednak przynajmniej starać się być uwodzicielski._

– _Poproszę._

_Kiedy upadł tak nisko? Dawniej zawsze był w stanie jednak panować nad swoimi popędami, a przynajmniej skutecznie wyrażać sprzeciw wobec ich mniej lub bardziej kategorycznych żądań, jednak teraz nie miał siły się im przeciwstawiać. Ba, nawet nie próbował! Owszem, był poddany wyjątkowej presji (podobnie jak nieszczęsna skóra, z której zrobiono te przeklęte buty), jednakże nie było to żadne usprawiedliwienie, przynajmniej nie w jego opinii. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał, nie potrafił uzasadnić faktu, że niczym jaskiniowiec zarzucił sobie Szefa na ramię i prawie pobiegł z nim do sypialni, w pełnym pędzie mijając osłupiałego Gata, który po raz pierwszy w życiu nie był w stanie sypnąć odpowiednio ciętym komentarzem._

– _Muszę przyznać, że jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. – Boss już nawet nie krył swego rozbawienia: – Owszem, liczyłem na jakiś komplement, w końcu nie po to przez dziesięć minut wiązałem sznurowadła, żeby nie mieć z tego żadnych korzyści, ale nie podejrzewałem, że aż **tak** cię trafi._

_W odpowiedzi jedynie jęknął i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi, wprawiając zgromadzone wewnątrz striptizerki w lekki popłoch. Dziewczęta na szczęście były dość bystre by pojąć, że ich obecność jest aktualnie wysoce niepożądana, w związku z czym opuściły pomieszczenie, machając im na pożegnanie oraz komentując szeptem buty ich pracodawcy. Dzięki temu uniknęły widoku śmiejącego się jak opętaniec gangstera, który, niczym księżniczka został z zaskakującym pietyzmem ułożony na posłaniu. Major od razu zaczął się na niego wspinać ze szczerym zamiarem pozbycia się najbardziej newralgicznych elementów tej niecodziennej kreacji, jednak został powstrzymany w połowie ruchu wbijającym mu się w splot słoneczny obcasem. Nieco zaskoczony tym ruchem Rudy podążył wzrokiem wzdłuż napiętej łydki, prześlizgując się niem przez kształtne udo i poruszający się miarowo tors, aż wreszcie dotarł do oczu Kierownika._

– _Dobrze, pączuszku, teraz tak. – Szef uśmiechnął się tajemniczo: – Odwrócisz się, zapoznasz się z zawartością torby leżącej za twoimi plecami, po czym włożysz na siebie wszystko, co tam znajdziesz. Jakieś pytania?_

– … _Muszę teraz? – Jęknął, starając się omijać wzrokiem nieco wybrzuszony element anatomii leżącego pod nim mężczyzny._

– _Tak. – Padła wymruczana uwodzicielskim tembrem odpowiedź: – To część zabawy._

_Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie potrzebował nagrody czy zachęty, żeby spełniać tego typu prośby – jeśli miał szansę w jakikolwiek sposób uszczęśliwić swego ukochanego szaleńca, nigdy się nie wahał, tylko od razu brał się do roboty. Poza tym, niezależnie od podszeptów swego libido, był nawet ciekaw, co tym razem Boss wykombinował – zważywszy na jego wyczucie stylu, musiało to być coś naprawdę potężnie szurniętego._

_Po raz kolejny się nie pomylił._

_Podstawę jego nowego stroju stanowiły skórzane ochraniacze na spodnie, z tym że był tutaj zawarty pewien myk – w torbie nie znalazł nawet smrodu po choćby szortach. Jedyne, czym mógłby się zakryć dla zachowania resztek przyzwoitości były mocno wykrojone, intensywnie czerwone damskie majtki, które z trudem zasłaniały mu pośladki. Do tego wszystkiego miał jeszcze założyć naturalnie kowbojskie buty, które nawet nieźle dopełniały ten absolutnie przerysowany, ale nawet mu odpowiadający wizerunek seksownego poganiacza krów. W zasadzie jedyne, czego mu teraz brakowało, to bykowiec oraz kabura rewolweru przypięta do biodra. A nie, wpadka – jednak bat też już miał, zwinięty na samym dnie w ładne kółko._

– _Mam cię tym obić? – Uniósł podejrzliwie jedną brew, wiedząc, jaką krzywdę można komuś zrobić tym pozornie niewinnie wyglądającym narzędziem._

– _Wolałbym nie. – Kierownik przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał mu się wnikliwie, przygryzając przy tym swą idealnie ukształtowaną dolną wargę: – Po prostu wydał mi się na miejscu. Możesz się obrócić?_

– … _Nie ma sprawy. – Major spełnił ową prośbę, czując na sobie coraz intensywniejszy wzrok swego lubego, który chyba wstrzymał na ten moment oddech._

– _Aha… – Głos Szefa dziwnie się łamał: – Jeszcze raz…_

– _Słuchaj, czy to ma…_

_Chciał zapytać o sens tego miniaturowego pokazu, jednak wyraz twarzy Bossa był sam w sobie wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Owszem, Przywódca Świętych niezależnie od okoliczności patrzył na niego z niekłamanym zadowoleniem, jednakże teraz jego oblicze było wręcz rozświetlone czystą, niczym nie skrępowaną ekstazą. I niegdysiejszy ochroniarz musiał przyznać, że jemu również malujący się przed jego oczami widok przypadł do gustu – skrzące się oczy, przyciemnione rumieńcem policzki, nerwowo drżące ręce oraz kusicielsko rozchylone wargi składały się na doprawdy smakowity obrazek, w który z chęcią wpatrywałby się całymi godzinami, jeśli nie latami. Nie, żeby miał ku temu okazję – nim zdążył sobie uświadomić, że szczerzy się jak głupi do sera, Boss rzucił się na niego niczym pantera, powalając go tym samym na ziemię._

– _Rybko? – Stęknął, czując się mimo wszystko trochę przytłoczony entuzjazmem, z jakim te boskie usta zaczęły składać pocałunki na jego twarzy i szyi: – Już mogę?_

– _Już MUSISZ._

Od tamtej pory faktycznie zaczął się ubierać w nieco bardziej… Zaplanowany sposób, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Wprawdzie wiele osób sądziło, że robił to wyłącznie po to, by się podobać Kierownikowi, jednak nie była to do końca prawda – owszem, pełne zachwytu spojrzenia tych fioletowych oczu niewątpliwie były ucztą dla jego serca i libido, tym niemniej nie należało pomijać faktu, że zwyczajnie polubił taki image. Może i budził on pewne kontrowersje (zwłaszcza wśród starszych pań z odchyłami dewocyjno-bigoteryjnymi), jednak też nigdy nie należał do osób przejmujących się cudzą opinią. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu miał wrażenie, że patrząc w lustro widzi tam siebie, a nie jakiegoś stworzonego przez innych ludzi uzurpatora. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poświęcać tego uczucia na rzecz cudzych kanonów piękna oraz norm moralnych.

– Cóż, świat się zmienia – odparł dyplomatycznie. – Ty też masz inną stylówę. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, bardziej przypominałeś niespełnionego koszykarza niż gangstera z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

– Mocne słowa od kogoś, kto zaiwania na obcasach. – Washington prychnął cicho i zainteresował się prezentowaną na ścianie kolekcją pejczy: – Ale fakt, tamte ciuchy należało spalić.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko: – Osobiście się tym zająłem.

† † †

– Wiecie co? – Szef popatrzył smętnie na swego zastępcę, kiedy jechali do centrum prasowego: – Źle się czuję, kradnąc ten komputer.

– Niby czemu? – Kowboj posłał mu lekko oszołomione spojrzenie, mało nie wjeżdżając z wrażenia na zatłoczony chodnik.

– Ukradliśmy w życiu już tyle szmelcu, że powinno ci być od dawna wszystko jedno. – Pierce całkiem odruchowo zapiął pasy, jednak zachował w miarę neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– No bo… Miller to tylko dziecko. – Boss przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się nie wyglądać na tak zakłopotanego, jak się czuł: – Mam wrażenie, jakbym zabierał zabawkę bezbronnemu malcowi.

– Chyba ochujałeś. – Washington pochylił się ku przednim siedzeniom, żeby popatrzeć swemu wodzowi w twarz: – Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? Prawda?!

– Po prostu uważam, że gdyby chłopak miał odpowiednio nastawionych rodziców, nigdy nie wpadłby w tak złe towarzystwo jak Killbane i Loren. – Kierownik zaczął nerwowo bawić się swoimi warkoczykami: – Ja wiem, że jest dość duży, by rozumieć konsekwencje swoich poczynań, ale nadal uważam, że to wszystko kwestia złego wychowania.

– Dobrze, jak już załatwimy jego gang, Luchadorów oraz STAG, przemyślimy adopcję. – Dawny ochroniarz ich obu zmierzył mało sympatycznym spojrzeniem: – A teraz dajcie mi wreszcie prowadzić w spokoju, bo zaraz kogoś prze…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć tych złowróżbnych słów, gdy po ich masce przetoczył się pechowy przechodzień, który najwyraźniej w świecie postanowił nie patrzeć, gdzie lezie i wpaść pod koła najbardziej ekstrawagancko pomalowanego samochodu w całej dzielnicy. W każdych innych okolicznościach niespecjalnie przejęliby się tymi jakże niefortunnymi okolicznościami, jednak ich ofiara jeszcze nie zdążyła wybrać numeru swojego ubezpieczyciela, a w bok ich auta trafiła pierwsza z kilku wystrzelonych przez stojącego nieopodal policjanta kul.

– No panie władzo! – Major wdepnął pedał gazu: – Taka afera o jednego przechodnia?!

– Spokojnie. – Przywódca Świętych wychylił się przez okno i przejechał serią z pistoletów maszynowych po tłumie, sprawiając, że wszystkie obiekty ożywione i martwe w promieniu kilku metrów stanęły w płomieniach: – Już go podpaliłem. Jak kosa, to niech przynajmniej za coś.

– Święte słowa, Szefie. – Porucznik wygodniej usadowił się na tylnym siedzeniu: – Święte słowa.

† † †

Kowboj w zadumie popatrzył na zdobyty przez nich z narażeniem życia komputer, po czym powoli pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Cała ta sprawa była zbyt zagmatwana jak na jego potrzeby i naprawdę przydałoby mu się wsparcie psychiczne, jednak chwilowo jego ukochany wraz z towarzyszącym im Piercem byli zajęci słuchaniem pozbawionej głębszego sensu paplaniny Kinzie, która to mało nie sikała w majtki z zachwytu na widok swojej nowej zabaweczki. Po pewnym czasie ich umiłowany lider stracił nabożeństwo do tego technologicznego szwargotu i, porzuciwszy Washingtona na pastwę tej wariatki, postanowił wreszcie wrócić do domu.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wyznał rudowłosy gangster, otwierając mu drzwiczki do samochodu.

– A czego tu nie rozumieć? Właśnie zakosiliśmy STAG-owi superkomputer, który chcieli mieć Deckerzy, a który wyprodukowała bardziej legalna połowa naszego imperium medialnego, czyli Ultor. Hm. – Boss zmarszczył brwi: – Czy my właśnie obrobiliśmy samych siebie?

– … Tak, chyba, że Temple spłacił wszystkie raty – odparł Major po krótkim namyśle. – Ale nie, nie to miałem na myśli.

– To co? – Najświętszy Śpośród Świętych usiadł wreszcie na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i zaczął majdrować przy radiu.

– O co chodzi z tym krzesłem?

 


	8. Stop All the Downloading

Kierownik popatrzył znacząco na swoją nadworną hakerkę, czekając na to, co tym razem powie. Nie chodziło o to, że miał coś do dziewczyny, wręcz przeciwnie – głęboko wierzył, że gdzieś pod niezliczonymi warstwami arogancji oraz nadmiaru pewności siebie kryje się coś, za co byłby w stanie ją szczerze polubić. W tych rzadkich razach, kiedy akurat nie wypluwała z siebie niezrozumiałych słów z prędkością przeciętnego karabinu maszynowego, można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest prawie normalną osobą, więc być może istniała dla niej jakaś nadzieja?

– Wyjaśnię to jeszcze raz, tym razem naprawdę powoli. – W głosie Kinzie można bez trudu było usłyszeć bardzo wyraźne tony irytacji oraz zmęczenia materiału: – Chcę przenieść twoją podświadomość do usernetu Deckerów.

Na przykład teraz. Dwa całkiem proste zdania, które nawet szło zrozumie bez narażenia swojego mózgu na przegrzanie. Wystarczy chcieć!

– Dzięki temu będziesz zdolny wchodzić w interakcje z awatarami innych użytkowników i infekować abstrakcyjne reprezentacje danych, które stanowią podstawę ich sieciowych operacji.

… A jednak nadzieja jest matką głupich.

– Do tego będę potrzebowała…

– Fotela NEMO – dokończył Oleg. – No przecież.

– I ty Brutusie… – Kowboj popatrzył na ich kolosalnego towarzysza z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

– Jakiego fotela? – Szef już czuł, że jeśli podczas ich zbliżającej się operacji nie będzie mu dane kogoś zastrzelić, pewnie znowu dopuści się rzezi na niczemu nie winnych przechodniach.

– Neurologicznego Elektro-Magnetycznego Oniroskopu – wyjaśnił Kirrlov z delikatnym uśmiechem jowialnego wujka. – KGB onegdaj zniszczyło jedyny egzemplarz.

– Deckerzy mają drugi. – Kensington znowu zaczęła uderzać w klawisze swojej najnowszej zabaweczki.

– Niemożliwe. – Kolosalny Rosjanin pochylił się w stronę monitora: – Jak zamaskowali sygnał?

Major jedynie jęknął głucho, głębiej naciągając kapelusz. Widać było, że tylko sekundy dzielą go od odprawienia starożytnego rytuału załamania nerwowego, znanego w szerszych kręgach jako walenie czołem w ścianę.

– Trzymają go tutaj. – Dawna agentka FBI pokazała plany elektrowni atomowej.

– Sprytne…

– Dobrze, dobrze, koniec tego nerdowania. – Boss wszedł między nich, zamierzając ratować swego ukochanego przed nadliczbowymi guzami na czole: – Co to za cholerstwo i Kinzie, błagam, wyjaśnij to w kilku prostych słowach.

– Potrzebuję tego krzesła… – Kensington nagle zaczęła mówić niezwykle głośno i powoli, jakby byli nie tylko głupi, ale również mieli problemy ze słuchem: – … Żeby powstrzymać Deckerów.

– Dziękuję. – No, wreszcie jakiś postęp.

Chwyciwszy Rudego za wszarz, ruszył od razu do garażu, pozostawiając tych technologicznych zboczeńców daleko za sobą. Wiedział, że hakerka będzie im musiała towarzyszyć podczas tej wycieczki, jednak potrzebował przynajmniej kilku minut bez jej towarzystwa, jeśli miał jej nie zamordować.

– Lepiej już? – Popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem na rudowłosego gangstera, który oparł się ciężko o maskę ich samochodu.

– Mam do ciebie prośbę. – Zielone oczy łypnęły na niego błagalnie znad przyciemnionych szkieł: – Jeśli kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mi do głowy spytać ją o cokolwiek związanego z komputerami albo meblami, od razu walnij mnie w pysk.

† † †

Jakoś tak się złożyło, że Kinzie była jedyną osobą, która do tej pory nigdy nie jechała jednym samochodem z kierownictwem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – w końcu ciężko jest mieć czas na przejażdżki, kiedy się usiłuje znaleźć sposób na zlikwidowanie całego gangu, do ciężkiej cholery. Tym niemniej, niezależnie od tego jak wiele wysiłku wkładała, by nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje w tak zwanym realnym świecie, dotarły do niej pewne… Plotki, dotyczące podróżowania z tą dwójką. Wprawdzie ciężko jej było uwierzyć we wszystkie te niestworzone opowieści o wybuchających pojazdach oraz szalonych pościgach, jednak nie po to potrafiła się włamać do systemu miejskiego monitoringu, by nie korzystać z tej sposobności. I, niestety, musiała przyznać, że zaledwie tylko kilka z tych niestworzonych historii było przesadzone. W pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedziała, jak niby ma się odnieść do tych rewelacji i na wszelki wypadek trzy razy sprawdziła, czy nikt nie majdrował przy tych plikach, ale nie – okazało się, że gdy ta dwójka wyjeżdżała na ulice Steelport, cała okolica pogrążała się w niemożliwym do powstrzymania chaosie, który siłą oddziaływania przekraczał wszystkie katastrofy naturalne, jakie kiedykolwiek dotknęły to miasto. Wiedząc, że pewnego dnia zapewne i ona będzie z tego czy innego powodu towarzyszyć im podczas podroży autem, postanowiła zasięgnąć rady od nieco bardziej doświadczonych członków gangu. Zarówno Pierce, jak i Shaundi zgodnie doradzili jej, by przed posadzeniem tyłka w aucie, sprawdziła, kto prowadzi. Jeśli Kowboj, to pół biedy – jedyne, co musiała w takim przypadku robić, to pilnować, by Szef się nie nudził. Gdy ta sztuka się powiedzie, w zasadzie nic groźnego nie powinno się wydarzyć. Jeśli jednak, jakimś nieszczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, to Szef jako pierwszy dorwie się do kierownicy… Pozostawały jej pasy bezpieczeństwa i modlitwa. Ten człowiek nigdy nie nauczył się porządnie prowadzić oraz, co gorsza, nigdy się tym nie przejmował i po prostu jechał tak, jak _jemu_ było wygodnie, co prawdopodobnie było wytłumaczeniem skali zniszczeń towarzyszących każdej jego podróży. Jeśli chodzi o sposoby na odwrócenie uwagi Bossa od mijającego czasu oraz nadciągającej nudy, poradzono jej kilka sprawdzonych sposobów, takich jak słuchanie radia czy konwersacja, jednak na swoje nieszczęście obie te rzeczy nie były jej mocną stroną, zwłaszcza, gdy musiała obcować z kimś mniej inteligentnym od niej oraz obdarzonym bardziej populistycznym gustem. Cóż, zawsze mogła pokładać nadzieję w tym, że jej kryjówka znajdowała się dość blisko elektrowni i nawet tak kreatywna osoba jak jej nowy pracodawca nie zdoła wymyślić nic głupiego w czasie tak krótkiego przejazdu.

– Nie, ty nie prowadzisz. – Trzeci Po Bogu zdecydowanym gestem wyszarpnął swego zwierzchnika zza kierownicy i zaprowadził go na drugą stronę auta: – Tutaj sobie posiedzisz.

– Jesteś podły. – Przywódca Świętych wydął z niezadowoleniem usta, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że jednak jest tylko małym dzieckiem w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny: – Zemszczę się.

– Aha. – Widać było, że Major niespecjalnie przejął się tą groźbą, choć Kinzie podświadomie czuła, że chyba jednak powinien był: – Dobra, wycieczka, zapinać pasy i jedziemy.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Kensington, ledwie wjechali na jakąś bardziej uczęszczaną ulicę, a Kierownik wychylił się przez okno i, wyciągnąwszy swoją monstrualną strzelbę, strzelił w nadjeżdżający z naprzeciwka radiowóz, sprawiając, że natychmiast zainteresowały się nimi wszelkie siły mundurowe.

– Co ty odwalasz?! – Zielone oczy dawnego ochroniarza błysnęły złowrogo, kiedy sięgnął jedną rękę do spodni swego zwierzchnika, usiłując jakoś złapać go tak, by móc go wciągnąć z powrotem do wnętrza pojazdu, bez zdejmowania mu majtek z tyłka: – Po cholerę żeś to zrobił?!

– Zagadnij – odparł mu Najświętszy Spośród Świętych z jadowitym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, po czym zainteresował się jadącym za nimi radiowozem: – Jedź prosto, bo nie mogę trafić!

– Specjalnie jadę krzywo, żebyś nie mógł!

Patrząc na nich, Kinzie powoli zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego Viola DeWynter na ich widok odruchowo rozglądała się za drinkiem i generalnie sprawiała wrażenie tak bardzo zdewastowanej psychicznie, że było jej już wszystko jedno. Z tą dwójką trudno było wytrzymać, nie wyrobiwszy sobie pierwej odpowiednich mechanizmów obronnych, o czym właśnie się boleśnie przekonywała. Do tej pory postrzegała ich jako ulicznych bandziorów, którzy jakimś sposobem zyskali pozycję, która zwykle wymagała o wiele wyższego poziomu intelektualnego, jednak dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że ma do czynienia z pierwszej wody psychopatami. To zdecydowanie nie byli ludzie zdrowi, żeby nie używać tak mylącego przymiotnika jak „normalni”.

– No, podjedź pan, podjedź… – Szef czarował coraz bardziej nieśmiałego funkcjonariusza, który chyba wreszcie się zorientował, że lepiej będzie się trzymać poza zasięgiem strzału tej przeklętej dwururki.

– Nie podjeżdżaj pan, nie podjeżdżaj! – Kowboj gwałtownie skręcił między budynki, po czym wyjął zza paska telefon i rzucił go nieco zdumionej Kinzie: – Dzwoń, żeby dali nam spokój, ja go zaraz uspokoję.

– Kiedy dojedziemy do elektrowni będę musiała odciąż przewody zasilania prowadzące do głównego budynku. – Zaryzykowała, przypomniawszy sobie wskazówkę o zajmowaniu Bossa rozmową.

Najwyraźniej konwersacja była strzałem w dziesiątkę, bowiem ich umiłowany wódz nagle stracił zainteresowanie glinami i obrócił się w jej stronę, wbijając w nią pełne skupienia i pewnego skonfundowania spojrzenie, które pewnie by ją zmiotło z nóg, gdyby już i tak nie siedziała.

– Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu im wbić na kwadrat i zabrać tego krzesła? – spytał, przekrzywiając głowę jak ptak, który usiłuje dociec, czy ma coś zeżreć, czy zignorować.

– Cóż, moglibyśmy… – Przewróciła oczami: – Jeśli ci koniecznie zależy na usmażeniu wszystkich obwodów, kiedy odetniemy fotel od głównego źródła zasilania.

– Rozumiem, że to nie najlepszy pomysł?

– Ano nie.

Najwyraźniej w świecie ta krótka dyskusja mu wystarczyła, by przynajmniej przez parę minut cicho zająć się samemu sobą i swoimi rozmyślaniami, jednak nic co dobre, nie mogło trwać wiecznie – już przy następnym skrzyżowaniu ponownie potrzebował rozrywki.

– Dobra, ale skoro mam być podpięty do tego ustrojstwa, to jest ono wygodne, tak?

– … A skąd mam niby wiedzieć? – Naprawdę? Zastanawiał się nad _takimi_ rzeczami?! – To tylko fotel.

– No tak, ale mówimy o skórzanym obiciu i materiale z pamięcią kształtu, czy jakimś gównie z wikliny? – Obrócił się w jej stronę, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

– I tym się przejmujesz? – Czasem nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to, jak funkcjonował umysł tego człowieka: – Tym, czy ci będzie w dupę miękko?

– Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach – odparł z godnością i sięgnął do pokrętła radia. – Może puścimy jakąś muzyczkę?

– Nie, dzięki. – W teorii wiedziała, że lepiej będzie pozwolić mu coś puścić, ale naprawdę wolałaby jechać w ciszy, tak dla odmiany.

– Nie bądź taka. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco: – Może jakieś techno albo dubstep? Bo tym teraz żyje Internet, nie?

– Jakoś nie czuję się zainteresowana. – Wzruszyła ramionami, modląc się, by wreszcie porzucił temat.

– Co, nie lubisz łatwej do słuchania papki?

– Boże, nie! – jęknęła, zastanawiając się, czemu sobie nie palnęła w łeb zaraz po zwolnieniu z FBI.

– W takim razie co? – Widać było, że jest zdeterminowany dowiedzieć się, jakiej muzyki słucha jego podwładna, choć sama zainteresowana nie miała pojęcia, po cholerę mu taka informacja: – Rock z lat 80-tych? Death metal?

– Hardkorowy gangsta rap. – Westchnęła ciężko.

– … Wypad z wozu.

† † †

Cały gang się zebrał, żeby świętować zdobycie nowej fortecy i nawet zwykle unikający takich spędów Angel wychynął ze swojego zrujnowanego kasyna. Najwyraźniej w świecie brak towarzystwa ze strony karaluchów oraz innych szkodników domowych dał mu się we znaki na tyle, by biedaczysko poczuł się naprawdę samotny i zapragnął kontaktu z innymi istotami żywymi. Ewentualnie mogła go zwabić wieść o paru hektolitrach skradzionej służbom celnym tequili, która to była ulubionym trunkiem byłego zapaśnika. Shaundi również dorzuciła do imprezy swoje trzy grosze i skołowała wręcz chore ilości pierwszej jakości zioła, umilając tym samym czas wielu zebranym. Jedynymi osobami, które ograniczyły się do jednego drinka na głowę byli Szef i Kowboj, co w sumie nie było aż tak dziwne – nawet bez wspomagaczy potrafili wywijać ciekawe numery, więc może to i lepiej, że pozostawali w pełni władz umysłowych.

– Na pewno nie chcecie sobie chlapnąć? – Zimos popatrzył na nich pytająco przy nalewaniu chyba piętnastej tego wieczoru kolejki.

– Nie. – Szef uśmiechnął się łagodnie i oparł się o swego zastępcę, który już odruchowo sięgnął do jego siedzenia: – Dzięki.

– To może chociaż bucha? – Alfons najwyraźniej w świecie nie akceptował konceptu poddania się bez walki.

– Żartujesz? Przez tego terrorystę nie mam już _żadnych_ nałogów. – Boss popatrzył znacząco na swego ukochanego, który wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie: – To potwór, nie człowiek.

Washington parsknął cicho śmiechem, ponieważ owszem, tortury, jakim Major poddawał ich nieustraszonego wodza, były całkiem ciekawe. Mimo tego, że przyświecał im bardzo szczytny i godzien najwyższej pochwały cel, ale nadal stosowane przez rudowłosego gangstera metody z pewnością nie zasługiwały na miano humanitarnych…

_Życie gangstera niejednokrotnie wiązało się z przyjmowaniem do swego organizmu substancji, które nie do końca były tam ze zdrowotnego punktu widzenia pożądane, na przykład nikotyny, kofeiny, alkoholu oraz wszystkich tych wesołych alkaloidów pochodzenia naturalnego, które pozwalały się naprawdę wyluzować. Nie chodziło o to, że używki były w jakikolwiek sposób obowiązkowe, po prostu skoro i tak mogli robić, co tylko im w duszy zagrało, zwykle decydowali się również na tego typu relaksację. Poza tym, każdy, kto twierdził, że przynależność do zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej to sama zabawa i radości, grubo się mylił – był to kawał naprawdę ciężkiej i niejednokrotnie naprawdę stresującej roboty, która potrafiła dać się we znaki. To pewnie dlatego w zasadzie wszyscy Święci byli w mniejszym lub większym stopniu palaczami i zasada ta stosowała się również do ich nieustraszonego przywódcy. Wprawdzie powszechnie wiadomym było, że facet miał nerwy ze stali, jednak nawet on miewał lepsze i gorsze dni. Tak jak początkowo zdarzało mu się popalać ukradkiem, gdy akurat nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, o tyle po śmierci Carlosa w zasadzie odpalał jedną fajkę od drugiej, zaśmiecając popiołem i petami każdą chatę, w której aktualnie rezydował. W gruncie rzeczy nikomu to nie przeszkadzało – w końcu to nie oni sprzątali – jednak po jakimś czasie zastępca ich wodza zaczął coraz aktywniej takiemu zachowaniu przeciwdziałać._

_Washington musiał przyznać, że dla niego Kowboj był dość zagadkową postacią – w gruncie rzeczy facet nie wyglądał na materiał na gangstera (bardziej na zawodowego mordercę) i tak naprawdę interesowało go jedynie bezpieczeństwo Szefa. Wszelką inną działalność Świętych zlewał ciepłym moczem i nie brał aktywnego udziału ani w planowaniu operacji, ani w innych przedsięwzięciach grupowych, co więcej, był czysty jako ta łza, bowiem prawie nie pił, wcale nie ćpał i nigdy nie palił. Wydawać się mogło, że kompletnie do nich nie pasuje, jednak trudno było coś takiego powiedzieć o człowieku, który potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem zasadzić komuś kulę w sam środek twarzy i przejść nad owym zdarzeniem do poziomu dziennego. Nie raz i nie dwa udowadniał, że z nich wszystkich to właśnie on miał największe doświadczenie bojowe, którym bił na głowę nawet umiejętności Gata – facet potrafił strzelać absolutnie ze wszystkiego, sam czyścił i rozkładał swoją broń na kawałki oraz chodził w sposób, który Porucznikowi kojarzył się z marines lub innymi siłami zbrojnymi. W świetle powyższych faktów, na wszelki wypadek wolał nie zadawać zbyt wielu pytań, w obawie, że dowie się czegoś, za co będzie musiał później zginąć._

_Wracając do tematu palenia – Major postanowił wziąć się za swego mężczyznę i coraz aktywniej stawiał opór rozwijającemu się w zastraszającym tempie nałogowi. Doszło nawet do tego, że skonfiskował wszystkie posiadane przez Przywódcę Świętych papierosy i potraktował je koktajlem Mołotowa, zapowiadając, że jeszcze raz zobaczy swego zwierzchnika w pobliżu tej trucizny, to zrobi mu straszną krzywdę. Większość obecnych uznała to za mocno przesadzoną kłótnię kochanków, w związku z czym nie zwróciła na tę groźbę większej uwagi i zajęła się na powrót swoimi sprawami. Dlatego też Washington nie zaniepokoił się nawet odrobinę, gdy pewnego wieczora wracał sobie spokojnie do ich głównej siedziby i podbił do niego Kierownik z nieco konspiracyjnym wyrazem twarzy._

– _Pierce, pożycz szluga. – Fioletowooki gangster rozejrzał się uważnie, jakby go ktoś śledził._

– _A co? Oddasz mi potem? – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i podał mu do połowy opróżnioną paczkę: – Częstuj się._

_Gdy tylko Szef zdołał włożyć papierocha między wargi i sięgnąć po zapalniczkę, usłyszeli charakterystyczny świst i fajka dosłownie eksplodowała, ich obu zasypując strzępami dymiącego tytoniu. Zanim zdołali się porządnie zorientować, co właściwie zaszło, Porucznik zauważył wędrującą po szyi jego przełożonego czerwoną kropkę lasera, zaś komórka samego zainteresowanego wydała z siebie straszliwy jazgot zwiastujący odebranie wiadomości._

– _Ki chuj?! – Porucznik zbaraniał kompletnie, starając się ogarnąć, co się właściwie dzieje._

– _Kurwa! – syknął Boss, patrząc na wyświetlacz. – Namierzył mnie._

– _Kto?!_

– _Kowboj. – Najświętszy Spośród Świętych westchnął ciężko, wznosząc przy tym oczy ku nibu: – Strzela do mnie za każdym razem, jak tylko zaczynam palić. Myślałem, że tym razem mu się wywinę…_

– _Wy się obaj powinniście leczyć. – Washington pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, chowając paczkę do kieszeni: – I to na serio._

 


	9. http:\\deckers.die

Stworzona przez Millera przestrzeń wirtualna była może nie materialnym, ale bardzo solidnym świadectwem spustoszeń emocjonalnych poczynionych w duszy tego młodego człowieka. Wprawdzie jego, z braku lepszego słowa, uczesanie oraz stosowany makijaż stanowiły pewną wskazówkę (podobnie jak image wszystkich członków jego gangu, nawiasem mówiąc), ale _to_ potwierdzało wszelkie wcześniejsze przypuszczenia Szefa na temat osoby założyciela Deckerów. Nikt, kto stworzył coś na kształt neonowej, udekorowanej lewitującymi tam i ówdzie nagrobkami katedry w stylu quazi-gotyckim, zwyczajnie nie miał prawa być dopieszczony pod względem emocjonalnym. Wprawdzie okres dojrzewania nieodmiennie wiązał się z pewnymi turbulencjami, jednak to był chyba najbardziej dramatyczny wyraz nastoletniego buntu w historii cywilizacji.

– To na pewno wina rodziców. – Boss, chwilowo występujący jako muszla klozetowa, westchnął ciężko i zestrzelił kolejnego wygenerowanego cyfrowo przeciwnika: – Znaczy, dzieciak doskonale wie, co robi, ale odpowiednie wychowanie bez wątpienia uchroniłoby nas przed tym wszystkim.

– Poważnie? – Kowboj z pewnym niedowierzanim pokręcił rezerwuarem: – TY chcesz pouczać innych na temat tego, jak sobie powinni radzić z dziećmi?

– Hej! – W normalnych warunkach zapewne podparłby się pod boki, żeby wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, jednak na chwilę obecną ograniczył się do gniewnego kłapnięcia deską sedesową: – Nie masz pojęcia, jakim byłbym rodzicem. Na pewno mam więcej instynktu macierzyńskiego niż takie Shaundi czy Viola.

– … Macierzyńskiego?

– No co? Byłbym _genialną_ matką.

– Na razie jesteś czarującym kibelkiem. – Prychnął Major i pokicał w dalszą drogę: – Chodź. Zanim Kinzie załaduje nam nowe awatary, zdążymy się z tym wszystkim ze dwa razy uporać.

Czas pokazał, że owe przewidywania nie pokryły się z rzeczywistym rozwojem wypadków – po drodze zdążyli zaliczyć takie niecodzienne wcielenia jak dmuchane lale (Pierce byłby wniebowzięty), pozbawione cech dystynktywnych człekokształtne wizualizacje, sedesy (druga runda) i naprawdę ohydne smoczydła, za które Miller powinien dostać przynajmniej tydzień szlabanu na Wi-Fi i telewizję.

– Ktoś _naprawdę_ powinien się nim zająć. – Kierownik pomachał rozpływającemu się młodocianemu hackerowi na pożegnanie: – To nawet niegłupi dzieciak, tylko strasznie zaniedbany uczuciowo.

– … Czy chcesz nam w ten sposób ogłosić, że jesteś przy nadziei? – Dawna agentka FBI była wyraźnie poirytowana każdą oznaką sympatii w stosunku do gówniarza, który ją upokorzył i doprowadził do jej zwolnienia.

– Byłoby to sprzeczne z naturą, nie uważasz? – Major prychnął pod nosem: – Dobra, odłącz nas.

– Nie! Poczekaj jeszcze! – Przywódca Świętych aż podskoczył w miejscu: – Mam tu jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

– Niby co? – zainteresował się Major.

– No wiesz… – Szef podszedł do niego, kołysząc bioderkami swego wirtualnego wcielenia: – Skoro mamy do dyspozycji zaawansowaną przestrzeń cyfrową oraz specjalistyczny sprzęt do jej obsługi, trzeba wykorzystać sytuację.

– Czyli?

– Jedno słowo, rybko. – Boss objął swego zastępcę ramieniem: – Cyberseks.

– To ja wam włączę jakąś muzyczkę i spadam. – Kensington nie wydawała się być nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zgorszona: – Zawołajcie mnie jak skończycie.

 


End file.
